When Sasuke wants Sakura
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: What happens if Sasuke wants Sakura after he has been away for 4 years? What if she's first not so happy about it? But Sasuke is having big plans! [Sasusaku] Read the AN pls, it's important! [new story] M rating starts in chapter 5. Until then it's T rate
1. I'm back

**Here it is My story, edited edition. Same story, but without the grammar errors :p**

**Thanks to Captain Cheese! She was so nice to edit it :D**

**Read and review!**

**Arigato **

* * *

_Sasuke-kun, where are you now?_ Sakura sighed for the hundredth time that day.

She had that thought every day. Every single minute she wasn't busy studying, or working. Every night his words and his eyes haunted her. All of her friends told her to forget about him, but she just could not do that. She loved him too much. It's not that she hadn't tried to forget him. She tried it every day. Every single minute she struggled with her feelings.

It was four years now, since he had left her all alone. Her friends tried to cheer her up. Ino-pig took her shopping countless times. Hinata and Naruto treated her ramen every lunch. Tenten and Neji trained with her to detract her mind. Lee asked her out 1,000 times. Kakashi and Tsunade-sama helped her as much as they could, but after 3 years, everyone gave up. It was too late to save him anymore. He was dead now.

Orochimaru needed a new vessel within 3 years. Now that those 3 years had passed, there was no hope left. Naruto blamed himself for it. He had cried many times about it. He had become so much stronger, yet he hadn't been able to return Sasuke. It was not because of his lack of strength and knowledge. No, that was not the problem. He was stronger than many of his age and had learned quite many jutsu. It was because there was no track of Orochimaru or Sasuke. So everyone had given up on him. But not Sakura.

Sakura had always had faith in him. He wouldn't die. He would not become a vessel of Orochimaru's. It was haunting her dreams though. She constantly had dreams about the return of Sasuke. In the dreams snakes would came out of his sleeves, destroying Konoha because he no longer was Sasuke. Only his body was left.

But that was only in her dreams. As soon as she woke up, she shook her head and grabbed the old picture of team 7 that was always lying next to her bed to comfort her. As soon as she looked in the boys onyx eyes, she knew he was still alive. Being the boy he had always been. Within her heart she knew he was. Or was it just denial? All of her friends shook their heads full of sadness.

The others slowly continued with their lives, accepting the fact that Sasuke would never come back. Ino hooked up with Shikamaru and didn't have as much time for Sakura as she used to have. That meant she didn't know about Sakura's plans. Her plans about finding Sasuke and helping him do whatever was necessary. Everything was planned already. She had trained a lot to become stronger in order to reach her goal. The fact that she had studied medics was a major plus as well. She could heal herself if she was hurt during her journey.

Actually Sakura was just coming back from her private training session in the woods. She had decided that she was strong enough now. She would visit the Hokage tomorrow, to ask her two weeks off.

_My journ__ey is about to begin, starting tomorrow_, she thought as she was walking back to her apartment.

It was late and dark outside._ Almost midnight, _Sakura thought. _That's when the ghosts come out. _She smirked - she wasn't superstitious.

As she was about to enter her apartment, she felt something sticky under her feet. As she looked down she saw a dark pool on the ground. Now she noticed that her hand felt kind of sticky too… Carefully she brought her hand to her nose and smelt blood! She stiffened. What the hell was happening here? She looked inside her house, but couldn't see anything, because it was too dark. With her free hand she looked for the light switch. When she found it she turned the lights on and she saw there was indeed blood on the floor.

Rapidly she walked inside and went straight to her bedroom. She had a bad feeling about this.

When she entered her room, she was shocked. She couldn't believe what was happening. There he was, bleeding but alive… Uchiha Sasuke was alive, and… he was lying on her bed.

She knew what she had to do, when she saw him bleeding. As fast as she could, she healed his wounds. He would be alright, but he needed to rest now. He was already asleep, so she took a chair and sat next to him. She hadn't been wrong. This was Sasuke. Her Sasuke-kun. He was back, and he had come to her first. Tomorrow she would know why. As for now, she would be sleeping in this chair. She was too tired to stay awake. It took her five minutes before she fell asleep.

Sasuke opened his eyes. That was already strange, because he thought he would have died. He had lost much blood. He was afraid he would die yesterday when he looked for Sakura and didn't find her at her house. He didn't have the strength anymore to get himself to anyone else.

When he tried to get up, expecting a lot of pain, he was surprised that it went smoothly. There was almost no pain at all. He looked at his body and it was covered in gore and mud. He looked around and saw her on a chair next to the bed he was lying on.

Sakura.

Had she done this? Could she do this? He didn't know. It had been four years since he had left and he had not been in contact with anybody. Well he would find out when she woke up.

An alarm clock next to the bed told him it was six in the morning. He looked around and found it quite remarkable that Sakura's room didn't seem to be as feminine as he had expected.

Suddenly he heard a sound. Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her opening her eyes, only to immediately close them again and yawn. As she opened her eyes again she looked him right in the eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," was the only thing she said as she looked him right into his onyx eyes.

He stared back into her green orbs.

"Sakura," he said coldly, still being the same old cold-hearted bastard he used to be.

Sakura gently smiled as she said, "You're back. Everyone thought you had died a year ago. Everyone except me," her gentle smile turned into a sad one.

"That was what I expected," he answered.

No explanation at all. Not about his past few years, not about why he had left. Nothing.

_It explained why he has come to me though,_ she thought.

"I see. Well, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**It's a lot better now without the errors huh? ;)**

**Can't say it enough, Captain Cheese, you're the best!**

**Review please :D**


	2. It will be you

Well, this is quite a fast update, isn't it? Keep on reading :)

I really would like you to review my story. Suggestions are welcome. I would like to improve my writing, so it would be very helpful if you would comment.

Sasuke: You forgot the disclaimer, baka.  
Me: Yeah indeed... Naruto?  
Naruto: JadeMesmerizedByOnyx doesn't own me! Hahaaa! I'm free!  
Sasuke: Dobe, you are owned by Kishimoto-sama.  
Naruto: Nani???!!!!  
Me: Yeah, he's right...

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I see, well, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked._

Chapter 2: It will be you.

Sasuke seemed kind of surprised, in his very cool way of course. "No questions about why I came back and why I came here?"

"The last one, you told me already and since you don't seem to tell me about the first one, I'm not asking, no."

That was something Sasuke hadn't been expecting when he came here yesterday. He had thought she would be all over him, happy to see that she had returned. Crying her eyes out for leaving Konoha and crying even more for coming back and coming to her first. He had considered to go to Naruto's, but since he was bleeding heavily and Naruto would probably think he was Orochimaru, it didn't seem to be such a good idea. That was when he came up with the idea to go to his other former teammate. She would be taking care of him and his wounds. So he had thought he would die, when he had found out that nobody was home. He didn't know Sakura could actually heal his wounds with chakra. He thought she would just stop him from bleeding to death.

"Orochimaru and Itachi are dead," he suddenly said. He didn't really know why he was saying it. He just had the urge to do so.

"Good," she answered. That made him a little angry.

"I'm staying once and for all in Konoha now," he added.

"That's nice."

_What the heck is wrong with her? _He thought, getting angrier. After four years he had come back alive. Orochimaru and Itachi were dead. He said that he would be staying and all she could say was 'good' and 'that's nice'?

"I came back for my last goal. Restoring the Uchiha clan, so I need a wife," he said bluntly.

"Aah, aren't you a bit too young for that?" she asked.

"No," he answered coldly, glaring at her.

"There could be a little problem," she replied sarcastically.

"Half of Konoha thinks you're dead, the other half thinks you're a traitor. And since I guess you would like to have a strong kunoichi as your wife, there is another problem. They are all already dating someone."

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them," she answered.

"Hn," he said staring at her.

"You don't seem very upset about it," she was quite surprised.

"You aren't," he answered coldly.

"Aren't what?" she asked confused.

"Aren't dating," he smirked arrogantly.

"I refuse."

"You won't." An awkward silence filled the room.

"What makes you think that way?" Sakura asked eventually.

"Because you said you would do anything for me," he reminded her.

"This is different. That was because you were leaving. But now you are staying."

"And I need a wife," he replied quickly. "It is going to be you. I already decided it. But just to make sure, I will be watching over your training to see how much you have improved."

Then he suddenly held the picture of the old team 7 in his hand.

"It has allot of 'Sasuke-kun' written all over the backside. Allot of hearts as well," Sasuke remarked casually.

"I still won't help you restoring your stupid clan!" she exclaimed. O, oh, big mistake. The glare Sasuke was giving her sent a shiver down her spine.

"I won't accept 'no' for an answer," he said coldly.

"You're the only one who can help me. That's it."

"This is not really the romantic proposal a girl is waiting for her whole life," Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Don't expect one either," Sasuke deadpanned.

And with that, the conversation was over.

"And you're sure it was Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked her best friend curiously, after Sakura had told her everything.

"No doubt about it," Sakura sighed.

That afternoon she had left her apartment and Sasuke within it. He would probably go and see the Hokage. And after he had talked to her, he would never come back to her apartment. She would definitely not let him in. Nu-uhu, never! He would probably continue his life in the Uchiha estate. She was glad he didn't die, but despite the fact she would have loved it that he wanted to be with her, to marry her, he was just being blunt. He didn't love her and though it was hard not to run to him to hug and kiss him, she was smart enough to not marry him, because he didn't love her. He just wanted her, because she was a strong available kunoichi. Only good enough to bare his children because of that fact.

She would never sink that deep. Not anymore. Never… She still had some dignity left.

But it was so damn hard to ignore how much she loved him and how handsome he had become.

"Sakura! I asked you something!" Ino said loudly. Sakura looked up to Ino. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Ino sighed, somehow understanding shy Sakura was so easy distracted today.

"I asked you what you were going to do, now he came back."

"Nothing of course. But I'm heading back to my apartment now Ino, thanks for listening." Sakura said absentmindedly.

When she came back at her apartment, Sakura had the feeling something was wrong. As she ascended the stairs, that led to her room, she knew she was right.

Just when she took the last stair, her bathroom door opened and Sasuke came out. Sakura was shocked as she saw him.

He was naked.

* * *

I'll update soon!

I'll say it again: Please review! I need your comments! Thanks!


	3. Get out of my house!

Here is the third update The last for today :)

Keep reviewing!_  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sakura was shocked as she saw him. He was naked._

Chapter 3: Get out of my house!

The only thing he was wearing was a small towel of hers.

As Sasuke saw her, he didn't looked shocked or surprised at all. He just stood there and watched her.

"What?" he asked.

How dared he? He was in her apartment, just took a shower in her bathroom, was only dressed in one of her towels and all he said was 'what?'? all she could think of as an answer was: "That's my towel you are wearing."

What? Where the hell did that just come from?

Sasuke frowned. His hand was slowly going down to the towel.

"You want me to… hand it over to you?"

**Hell yeah!** Screamed Inner Sakura.

But outer Sakura was turning pink. "N- No!"

"Hn," he answered, turning his back at her.

"Hey!" she protested.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said: "Changed your mind?"

"What the hell are you still doing in my house?" Sakura said, wisely ignoring his question.

"I decided to stay here."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You- what?"

"I'm staying. Since you're going to be my wife."

"Hell no!" she replied firmly.

"You won't resist me." He was being so damn arrogant. Seventeen years old and claiming her to be his future wife? What was he thinking?

"I will not be your wife!"

"Hn. You are annoying," Sasuke said.

Sakura went after him as he was heading to her room.

"Sasuke-kun! Get out of my room and cover yourself up!"

But it was like she was talking to a brick wall. Sasuke just didn't feel like responding.

Sakura took one step closer and suddenly he turned around. They were very close now, their noses were almost touching. Sakura could feel his breath on her cheeks. She colored slightly. She was very aware of the fact that he was almost naked. Hell, he was only wearing a towel! She gazed into his onyx eyes. She swallowed. He was so damn close right now. Just a few inches away from her. She couldn't resist him. She knew it. Slowly the pink-haired kunoichi leaned forward. Mesmerized by his beautiful dark eyes. He was so hot. She had waited four years for him…

"Sakura, you can't resist me. Admit it," he said slightly amused in a sadistic way.

Sakura pulled her head away. **Damn him for being so damn hot! **Inner Sakura shouted. Why did she had to love such a coldhearted bastard?

It was so unfair. She had idealized him far too much. She was glad he had come back, but that was it. _I'm not going to be his wife,_ she thought.

When she looked him in the eyes again, she saw he was still looking at her. Suddenly Sakura realized she hadn't answered him yet.

"I can resist you and I will," she said, turning her back at him. "Now get dressed and then get the hell out of here."

Sakura felt a warm hand on her waist. Sasuke was actually pulling her towards him. He turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. She felt weak and didn't even struggle to break free. This was what she had been waiting for, for all those years.

He wasn't a gentle kisser, just as she had expected. His kiss felt kind of rough. And she enjoyed it. Sakura couldn't help herself but to press her body against Sasuke's. she felt his naked skin under her hands. She moaned.

"You can't resist me, you're craving for more," Sasuke whispered against her lips, inwardly smirking for his victory.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. She wanted it to sound angry, but she almost made it sound like she groaned it. Sakura felt the embarrassment coming over her.

Sasuke looked into her eyes. it was way too intense for her. Why was he so good-looking? Well, that was the understatement of the year. He was drop-dead gorgeous! And why did she feel so weak every time he was near her?

Sasuke slowly moved his lips towards hers.

She knew she could never ever resist him. She had to stop it, before she would end up being the wife of Uchiha Sasuke at the age of sixteen.

Knowing she would never be loved by him. The problem was that she loved him too much.

Again Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Damn, it felt way too good to stop it. At this very moment he was nibbling on her lips, which made her wanting more. She suppressed a deep moan. Sasuke's embrace became tighter. Now he was licking her lips. She couldn't resist this any longer! All she could do was opening her mouth and welcoming his tongue. O kami-sama, that felt good!

**Yeah! We're making out!** Inner Sakura screamed.

As Sasuke stopped the kiss he gazed at her. She couldn't read his mind.

"You didn't kiss anyone before me, did you." It was not a question. It was a statement. How the heck did he know?

"That's not of your business," Sakura replied, trying to calm her heart down.

"Hn," he answered, bending over to grab his shirt, like the whole thing had never happened.

Since Sakura knew she couldn't resist him, she had to make him love her. It was so easy, yet so hard at the same time.

**You can do it!** Inner Sakura screamed again.

**Seduce him, make him crave for you! Let him beg! Switch positions! Take over control!**

Yes! That was exactly what she would be doing, she would let him long for her! She quickly turned around to face him.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, her inner self smiling evilly.

He turned around, now fully dressed again. _Thank God,_ she thought_, I don't think I would be able to oppose him if he was still undressed._

But this was her chance! She took a few steps and looked up to him. She laid her arms around his neck, pulled his head down and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion yet inexperienced. Soon her hands were going down, underneath his blue shirt, touching his chest and back.

Sasuke was stunned, to say at least, this was the last he would have expected as she called his name. now that pink-haired kunoichi was pushing him backwards, towards her bed.

_What the heck is she planning?_ He thought. _Did I exaggerate the kiss too much?_ He felt how his knees bent as they were pushed against her bed. He sat down. Sakura now, was sitting on his lap with her lips still on his. Her legs entangled his waist.

Sasuke was excited. Was she going to…?

Suddenly, before he could finish his dirty thought, she pulled her head back and said coldly: "Now you're dressed, get lost. You're annoying."

Sasuke was perplexed. What had just happened? Sakura had kissed him and then- rejected him?

Sakura smirked. _It is working_. She stood up and folded her arms, waiting for him to leave.

"I won't leave," Sasuke said.

"Go and see the Hokage," Sakura answered.

"No," he said firmly.

"Go," Sakura replied just as firmly. After all, this was her house.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I won't leave until you are my wife."

"This is my apartment. If I want you out, you're going."

"Sakura, you don't really want me out now, do you? We both know you want me," he said tempting.

He rose from the bed and faced Sakura.

He stretched out his hand and touched her face. "I've been away for four years, Sakura. Did you often think about me?" He saw the pain written all over her face.

"You missed me, didn't you?" He whispered it softly.

A tear fell out of poor Sakura's eye.

"I missed you too," he whispered again.

"No, you did not," Sakura said softly. "You did not think about me Sasuke, be honest."

"I did think about you. you would definitely be the perfect wife for me."

Sakura snapped out of it.

"Don't you dare playing with my feelings," she said angrily. "I understand that you can't return to your house immediately. You can stay here for a few days, but then you have to leave."

"Are you going to train this afternoon?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"Alone?"

"Yes. Ino-pig trains with Shikamaru ever since they started dating."

"That lazy loser is actually dating that blonde pest?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled: "He proclaims that Ino was too troublesome and would annoy him to death as long as he didn't date her, but I know he really loves her. I also used to train with Naruto, but he is with Hinata now, so…"

"So that dobe has finally found out."

"Tenten is training with Neji, her big crush. I don't even dare to mess with those two," she shivered.

"Hyuga and that weapon girl?"

"Choji trains with his father, Kiba with Akamaru and Shino is quite… well, you know. Sometimes I'm training with Lee-san though," she smiled. Lee was always very kind to her.

"I'll train you today." Again it was not a question, just another statement, but since it was better than to train alone, Sakura sighed: "Guess so."

"And Sakura," he added. "I don't want you to train with any of those guys again. Especially not with that spandex wearing loser."

"You don't have the right to tell me with whom I can hang out!" Sakura yelled.

"I can. You're mine now."

Sakura was furious. she turned around on her heels and walked out of her room. She would be training with Sasuke? She'll beat the living shit out of him.

After their training session, Sakura collapsed on the ground. She was exhausted, but not in the least satisfied. She couldn't beat him. She had been able to give him a few of her chakra loaded punches though. She couldn't stand up, she was too tired.

Sasuke seemed to have no problems at all. He stood next to her and gazed down.

"You've definitely become stronger, Sakura. But you're still too weak to beat me," he smirked.

He picked her up bridal style.

_Why does he do this?_ Sakura asked herself. _It's so confusing._

Sasuke sat down with his back against a tree, holding Sakura in his arms.

He slowly bend down and kissed her again, for the third time. _Why is he doing this?_ She enjoyed his kisses, but she could not bare his attitude. _If only he could love me_, she thought. With that thought a tear fell down from her eyes. Sasuke brushed it softly away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he muttered softly.

Suddenly there was a 'poof' and our beloved teacher was there with his beloved perverted book in his hands. He looked gazed down at Sasuke, who was still holding Sakura in his arms, and muttered: "Just like Icha Icha Paradise."

* * *

Yeah yeah, about time to enter Kakashi!

Thanks for reading and review please ;)


	4. Tsunade's love advice

Chapter 4 is up!

Thanks to all the people that have reviewed so far, please continue! I like to hear what you are thinking :)

To PikABoo.LoVe: It is M-rated for a reason indeed It will start in the next chapter ;)

Disclaimer: oturaN nwo t'nod I... Yeah...

* * *

_Recap: _

_"Just like Icha Icha Paradise."_

Chapter 4: Tsunade's love advice.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised.

"I won't ask what the two of you are doing here," he started. Sakura colored. "It's not what you think it is, sens-" but she was cut off by Kakashi.

"I came here for you, Sasuke. The Hokage wants to see you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How does she know that I came back?" he asked suspiciously.

Kakashi grinned. "We know you were back, the minute you came through the gate. We know everything that is going on here, you know, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. "Well," he said. "She expects you in her office in 15 minutes. It was nice seeing you again." And with another 'poof' he was gone again.

"He's probably reading his stupid book somewhere," Sakura muttered disapprovingly.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, being his old self again.

_Thanks Kakashi-sensei, thanks __allot_Sakura thought sarcastically. _Now he is back to his old cold habits._

"I'll take you home and then I'll see the Hokage," Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura's inner self sighed loudly.

"Okay," Sakura sighed.

He frowned, was she finally giving up?

He took her home and then went away to see the Godaime.

Sakura decided to give Ino a ring.

"Ino here!" She heard Ino saying.

"Ino, I'm having huge problems with Sasuke," Sakura started.

"O, Sakura, I'm so sorry, I can't talk right now. In ten minutes I have to on a mission with Shika-kun." She heard the regret in Ino's voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It can wait," Sakura answered. She hoped it would sound a little bit cheerful.

"'Kay, bye Sakura! I'll come over as soon as I'm back!" Then she hung up.

_Stupid Ino-pig,_ Sakura scowled.

She tried to call Hinata, because she really felt like talking to one of her friends, but her little sister Hanabi told her that she was out training with Naruto.

Tenten did pick up the phone.

After Sakura explained the whole situation, Tenten screamed in anger: "I'll beat that jerk up for you!"

Sakura smiled at the enthusiastic voice of Tenten. She loved to beat people up. Now she had her reason. Sakura was sure that she was already planning what weapons she would bring.

"I don't think that is going to solve the problem, Tenten," Sakura replied.

Tenten sighed in disappointment. "Then I'll bring Neji! He doesn't like Sasuke anyway!"

"Thanks Tenten, but it's really not a problem you could solve with violence. Trust me, I've already tried," Sakura sighed as she remembered her failed attempt earlier.

"Then just come over to my place. I have chocolate!" Tenten suggested.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Sakura answered. After all, anything can be solved with chocolate.

"Sakura, that's quite a problem you have there."

"Don't tell me," Sakura sighed. "It's just that I would die to marry him, but it would just hurt me eventually. He wouldn't love me."

"I guess you're right," Tenten answered. "I don't know what you like about him anyway. I mean he is cute. But that's about it."

"Cute? He has the best ass I've ever seen!" Sakura replied.

"Pff, Neji's ass isn't bad either."

"I've almost seen him naked," Sakura blushed. Her blush deepened as she thought about him wearing only her towel.

"You did?!" Tenten shouted. "Wow, good job Sakura. How did that happen?"

Sakura told the other kunoichi about the incident earlier.

Tenten smirked. "That was only the beginning," she stated.

Sakura blinked and laughed. "Who knows," she joked.

One hour later, she left for her apartment, much happier than she had been before.

Sakura came back home and found Sasuke sitting at her bed, with in his hands… Her diary?! He didn't!  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked up with worry was written all over his face. Sakura was surprised and forgot her anger for a minute. A worried Sasuke was not very common.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with her sweet, caring voice.

"Sakura, what would happen if our boys would get pink hair?" he asked worried.

Sakura snapped.

"It won't happen!" she cried. "We won't have kids! I will not marry you! and what are you doing with my diary?"

"Here," he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Sakura looked confused, but took it out of his hands and began to read.

As she did, she turned pale. Written on the note was:

_Sakura,_

_I know that you will not like this, so I'm sorry. But you have to consider Sasuke's proposal. It's for the sake of Konoha. You're the only one that could probably start a family with him. Take it as a mission. I'm not saying you have to marry him right away. Just hang out with him. Maybe you will find a way to get along. I know he hurt you, but don't you still love him, Sakura?_

_Don't forget he has gone through allot of trouble and pain._

_Just imagine if it would have happened to you._

_I'm sorry, there is no other option._

_Tsunade._

"Tsunade-shizou…" she whispered.

Love advice from Tsunade? She didn't have to deal with this coldhearted boy.

Of course she still loved him, she just didn't want to be hurt for the rest of her life.

"You didn't read it, did you?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No," he replied

Sakura tore the note apart and dropped it on the ground.

"Good," she answered, staring at the pieces. She thought about Tsunade's words for a moment and then suddenly asked: "Well, want to go out tonight?" Just like she used to, years ago.

"No," Sasuke answered, staring at her.

"What?" She asked surprised. It still hurt though. He came up with the let's-get-married-and-have-children-stuff.

"I want to invite Naruto over. In fact, I already did. He will be coming in ten minutes with that Hyuga girl. He insisted on that," he added, rolling his eyes. "We'll have dinner together."

He left the room and a perplexed Sakura.

Ten minutes later, Naruto bursted in with a loud: "Sasuke-teme!" And a shy Hinata next to him whispered: "H-hey."

Naruto embraced Sasuke, who was muttering: "Let go, dobe." But he did not really sound angry. After all, he had not seen his best friend for four years after almost killing him.

Hinata went to the kitchen where Sakura was starting to cook some dinner.

_Bastard, telling me ten minutes before they arrive, __that__ they arrive. Che, I should have made him cook some dinner,_ she thought.

"S-Shall I help y-you, Sakura-chan?" She asked shyly.

Sakura turned around as she heard Hinata's whispering voice. "That would be a great help, Hinata!" she said happily.

"S-So, Sasuke-kun finally c-came back?" Hinata asked. "N-Naruto-kun was s-so happy when he s-saw him," she smiled.

"Well, at least he is," Sakura growled.

"S-Sasuke-kun t-told u-us that h-he w-was going t-to m-m-m-marry you!" said a crimson read Hinata, stuttering even more than usually.

"He told me that too. And four years ago, I would have died to hear that question from him. But the problem is, he didn't even ask it. He just told me to marry him. Can you believe that? Like I would obey him, che, I'm not a dog. Moreover, he would never love me. Naruto is crazy about you, but Sasuke-kun only wants me because I'm a strong and available kunoichi who can bare his children. It's just not fair," Sakura sighed sadly.

Dinner was almost ready now, so she yelled: "Dinner's ready!" Hinata offered to finish it, so Sakura could place the plates on the table. Sasuke and Naruto were already sitting at the table, waiting for the food to arrive.

Hinata sat down next to Naruto, so Sakura could only sit down next to Sasuke.

"So teme, did you manage to kill Itachi?"

"Yes, two days ago. It almost killed me, if Sakura would not have healed me, I would be dead."

He caressed Sakura's cheek and she blushed against her will.

"And so now are you marrying Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yes."

"No!" They answered at the exact same time.

"Sasuke-kun! I told you I didn't want to marry you!" Shouted Sakura, not noticing that Naruto and Hinata were glancing at each other.

"Hn," he answered plainly.

"Oi, teme, what's the problem? You told me Sakura-chan was dying to marry you!" That remark actually made Sasuke blush. "Shut up, dobe."

"Ano, ano, but you did tell me that, dattebayo!"

"I will not marry Sasuke-kun," Sakura interfered.

"Why not Sakura-chan? You love him, don't you?"

Sakura was very pissed off, talking about her as if she wasn't there.

"Give me one good reason, why you shouldn't marry him!" Naruto said in his loud voice. He was totally unaware of what he was doing. He just did not understand why his best friend wanted to marry his best female friend, but she refused. It was too confusing.

"Because," she started, trying to make it clear once and for all. "it doesn't matter how much I love him, he will never love me! I don't want to be hurt for the rest. Of. My. LIFE!" Her voice getting louder every spoken word.

An awkward silence filled the room. All three of her friends were staring at her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing please! 

Kakashi, reading my notes: You kicked me out of the story already?

Me: Ssssh!

Kakashi: So you did?!

Me: Well... You are lost on the road of life again... This time it's just taking a while before y-

Kakashi: Then at least let me say something useful after the story.

Me: Sure, just read this out loud. (Gives him a piece of paper)

Kakashi: Read and Review no jutsu! What? That's not even a real jutsu!


	5. You, me and the others

_Thanks to all the people that have left a review so far :D I really like to read them._

_You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating a.s.a.p.!_

_M-rating starts here._

_Disclaimer: Naruto is niet van mij! (I don't own Naruto) _

* * *

_Recap:_

_An awkward silence filled the room. All three of her friends were staring at her._

Chapter 5:

Hinata looked slightly afraid. Naruto had crossed his arms in confusion and Sasuke just stared at her. Sakura felt embarrassed. Why had she have to say that? Now everybody knew it and Sasuke would do, kami knows what. It remained silent.

Naruto was too confused, Hinata too afraid and Sasuke didn't had the urge to say anything.

So everyone ate their mail in silence. After dinner, Sakura excused herself and Naruto and Hinata were leaving. Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Just when she had finished, the bathroom door opened and Sasuke entered.

He froze on his place, his eyes widened. Neither of them moved. Sakura was wet, and the worst part was that she was also still naked. There was no towel nearby and she looked shocked at the prodigy. A cold breeze entered the bathroom and Sakura shivered. Sasuke couldn't help himself, but noticed what the breeze did with her gorgeous body. He swallowed. He couldn't move. He just stood there and stared at the wet, pink haired girl in front of him. That sight wanted him to do some nasty things with her and many dirty thoughts crossed his mind. Once again he swallowed.

_Can't she just cover herself up?_ He thought, not liking it that she could make him feel this way.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn't move as well. Sasuke just stood there gazing at her. She was bare naked. Then she snapped out of it.

"Get out of here!" She yelled. Sasuke shook his head and closed the door. He was still standing in the bathroom though, together with Sakura.

He grabbed a towel, handed it over to her, saying: "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself."

Sakura was stunned. This was not what she had expected. Yet, she did not cover herself up. She didn't even react on the towel Sasuke was holding.

She just thought: _Kami-sama, I'm naked. Sasuke-kun sees me while I'm naked. How do I have to look him in the eye again without feeling embarrassed? What does he think? Help!_ She thought when he took two steps in her direction.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," she whispered half anxious.

He wrapped the towel around her body and said nothing. Yet, he didn't move away from her.

"Why-why aren't y-you leaving?" She whispered again. Slightly turning pink.

Sasuke bent over to her and whispered in her ear: "Since you've seen me naked, it's only fair that I see you naked."

Sakura's blush ten folded.

"I haven't seen you naked," she protested. "You were still wearing a towel!"

"Well, I offered to remove it," he answered slowly.

Sakura turned crimson.

"I see that you know what I mean," smirked Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

But Sasuke didn't say anything in return. He started to kiss her neck. Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned excited.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and crushed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss eagerly. He pressed his body against hers until they she was standing against the wall with her back.

Sakura groaned and tried to pull his shirt off. Sasuke lifted his arms in order to help her, but because of that movement the towel dropped, so Sakura was naked again. She managed to pull his shirt off and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke eagerly kissed her again. His hands were moving across her body and they went self-assured to her breasts where he could feel her stiff nipples.

Sakura moaned again in excitement as Sasuke bent his head down and kissed one of her breasts. His tongue was gliding over her nipples. Sakura grabbed his raven black hair with her fingers and pressed his head against her chest.

Sasuke moved his head again towards her lips after playing with her nipples. Sakura sighed in disappointment. She didn't have to be disappointed though, because an Uchiha would never be a disappointment in bed!

He picked her up bridal style and opened the bathroom door with his elbow. He carried her to her room and let her down on her own bed. He pulled his shorts down and put himself on top of her body.

Sakura's eyes were closed.

"I've dreamt about this for a long time," Sasuke said in a low, deep voice. He kissed her neck again and moved his hands between her legs. He noticed that she was pretty wet down there.

"You like it, don't you?" he smirked.

"O Sasuke-kun, I've waited for this so long," she answered, not feeling any embarrassment.

"I love your body," Sasuke replied, looking straight into her emerald eyes. She gazed right into his onyx eyes.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, I did, I do and I always will."

He crushed his mouth again against hers and entered her beautiful body.

Sakura felt the pain, but at the same time it was a wonderful experience. It was intense. This was her Sasuke-kun, lying on top of her.

He moved faster and faster and she pushed her nails into his strong masculine shoulders. She started panting as did he.

Then he came.

Sweat was falling down his forehead.

"Sakura," he muttered, before rolling off of her. Both of them panting heavily.

_She was a virgin. Good. Just like me, _Sasuke thought._ Now she is definitely mine._

Sakura gently touched his chest.

"Sasuke-kun," she started, but he interrupted her.

"Sakura, you're mine now. You have to marry me. You liked this, didn't you? I don't want you to do this with anyone else." He looked at her with his dark, onyx eyes. Sakura found them irresistible. She would love to become his wife, if only he could love her. She stretched out her hand and let it slip through his raven black hair. Tears were glistering in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you could never love me, although I love to be with you and I love you."

_She really loves me? She still loves me? After all that has happened?_ Sasuke glanced at her green eyes. They were filled with pain. It nearly broke his heart. _She loves me so much, that it hurts her badly. She can't cry. I don't want her to cry. Nobody should ever hurt her!_ He embraced her into a tight hug.

"Don't cry, Sakura. You're to sweet to cry. I'll take good care of you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again."

Sakura looked up to him and blushed.

"Do you… Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? There will be a big festival in town. You can hide yourself underneath a mask, so nobody will recognize you."

Her blush turned deeper. "Please, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke couldn't resist her. She was so sweet and lovely and… Vulnerable? Yes. He wanted to protect her, with his own life. Did that pink haired kunoichi actually managed to make him care for her? To make his cold and lonely heart love? Somewhere deep inside of him, he hoped so. It was too early to say that he loved her. It was too hard to understand those new created feelings, after all those years of only feeling hatred and revenge.

"Sure," he muttered in her hair. "But I'm not going to wear a mask. I'll just show myself."

She smiled her brightest smile at him. She looked so happy. Now that was the Sakura he knew. He didn't wanted her to be said ever again.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. Then she turned around to fall asleep, with his hands wrapped around her tiny waist.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He came with the intention to claim Sakura as his wife, but somehow she had been able to make him… appreciate her. He didn't love her. He just wanted to protect her. He used to think of her as an annoying fangirl, stalking him everywhere he went. She had become stronger, both mentally and physically. And… she turned him on with that delicious body of hers and that pink hair…

He really liked that new side of her.

_Somewhere_, he thought, _it was a good thing that I have been away for a while. Sakura has really been able to develop herself._

With that last thought, he fell asleep, his body tight to Sakura's.

As Sakura woke up the next morning, she yawned and tried to turn around, but she wasn't been able to. She was captured in a strong embrace. She suddenly remembered what had happened the other night.

She could feel how Sasuke moved in his sleep. His body came even closer to hers. Then she felt something different, something against her lower back. It was hard. Sakura frowned for a second and flushed as she figured out what it was.

_He is having a… O kami-sama, he is_, Sakura thought. **Okay! He likes us very much!** Inner Sakura shouted.

_He could just be asleep_, she thought, _then it doesn't mean anything._

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, rather shocked.

"Yes?" He answered slowly.

_O no, O no… So he __is __awake._

She didn't know what to answer. An awkward silence fell.

Then Sasuke started to kiss her neck. His tongue was gliding over her sensitive skin.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. He didn't bother to answer.

Suddenly a loud voice screamed: "Sakura!"

"Ino-pig," Sakura whispered worried. Obviously she'd come back from her mission and decided to drop by. Sakura wished she could do something to stop her from walking towards her bedroom.

_Please forget it, don't come over here,_ she prayed. But it was just like Ino was dragged to Sakura's bedroom by those thoughts.

"Sakura! It's time to get up girl!" she yelled before the door crushed open. "Sakura, I…"

Ino's jaw dropped as she saw Sakura lying in bed with Sasuke. To make this awkward seen even more embarrassing, Shikamaru decided to come after Ino.

"Oi, Ino, you troublesome woman. We have to go and report to the Godaime, that…" He was standing behind Ino, but was very able to see what Ino was staring at. Luckily he wasn't like Ino. So he grabbed her shirt and dragged her with him.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk to Sakura."

And without turning around, he added: "Oi, Sakura. You might as well lock the door the next time.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"How can you smirk after something like that happened?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Well, Yamanaka will probably tell everyone she knows about this incident. In a few seconds everyone will know that you are mine."

After he had said this, he kissed 'his' Sakura. (A/N: We will give them some privacy as well ;))

That afternoon, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were sitting together at Hinata's.

"It was quite a good idea of Naruto to hang out with the boys, so we could have a little time hanging out ourselves," Ino said.

"Yeah, it was a good idea. I'm glad Sasuke wanted come along with them, so Sakura could be here as well. I wonder if his former fangirls are chasing him again. I mean it's no longer a secrete that Sasuke came back. Thanks to Ino," Tenten added.

"Well, at least I told everyone as well that he's hooked up with Sakura now." Ino seemed pretty with herself. Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, tell us about it, Sakura," Tenten said.

"Well, I and Sasuke-kun… We… You know," it was not that easy to talk about.

"Don't be afraid to say it Sakura, we all did it. How large was he?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"T-Tenten-chan," Hinata exclaimed shocked.

"D-Does, h-h-he still wants t-to marry you, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Sakura sighed. "All I want is that he loves me."

"Don't we all?" Ino sighed.

"O please, Ino-pig," Sakura answered. "You have your Shikamaru."

"Well, I'm just saying that we all want love, forehead girl! I'm not saying that I don't have it, do I?"

"Who are you calling forehead girl, you pig!" Sakura yelled.

"P-Please g-girls, don't f-f-fight," Hinata said in a soft tone.

"Hinata is right," Tenten interfered.

"Well, at least you all have a caring boyfriend," Sakura sighed. "Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru are really nice. I just wished Sasuke-kun would love me. Then I would have absolutely no doubts about marrying him.

"What makes you so sure he doesn't?" Ino asked.

"Well…" Sakura thought about that question. "He never said he did," she finished.

"Make him," Tenten suggested.

"I wish I could," Sakura sighed again.

"Well, I think you're doing fine, considering the fact that you've slept with him! I mean, damn, he used to pay no attention to any girl at all," Ino clearly didn't see the problem.

"H-He must l-l-like you indeed, S-Sakura-chan."

"See Sakura! Ino was right. You're on the right way."

"The only reason he came to me, was because I'm the only girl he kind of knows and the only available kunoichi," Sakura stated bitterly.

"No Sakura, that's not true. He must really like you. he came to you, because you are the only one that knows him. He's maybe a little harsh and not so careful with his words, but what can one expect? He's lost his entire family at the age of eight, the only one left was his brother, who committed this crime. Next, that bastard told him to kill him and he does it. That means he is totally alone now, but craving for a family. He chooses you to start that family with and maybe he didn't bring it very romantic or maybe he was a little selfish, but he choose you! He actually wants you! That is what's important. Gosh, you have to read between the lines Sakura. So much to learn for you," Ino sighed.

The other girls looked quite impressed.

"Wow Ino, the fact that Shikamaru is your boyfriend is finally paying off. I mean… That was really deep," Tenten grinned.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly. All the girls were looking at her. "Yes?" Sakura said expectantly.

"W-Well, did S-Sasuke-kun a-actually s-s-said in s-so many words t-that he only wanted t-to marry you, because y-you're the only available k-kunoichi?" She blushed a little after her question.

That made Sakura think. Had he said something like that? Actually… Hinata was right. She had come up with the the-others-are-not-available-stuff. He hadn't even talked about other girls. She had just assumed he had.

"Hinata, you're right! He's never said something like that."

"You're a genius, Hinata!" Ino excitingly hugged the Hyuga heiress.

"Well, now you know this, you're already one step closer to him," Tenten smiled.

"Hmm… I wonder what Shika-kun and the others are doing," wondered Ino, while she touched her chin with her left index finger.

Meanwhile…

All the guys were staring at Sasuke.

"Wow teme, that were quite a few harsh years you've had." Naruto looked at his best friend.

"Hn," The only remaining Uchiha said.

"Sounds really troublesome."  
"Well, it is good to hear that there is at least one Akatsuki member less," Neji admitted.

"What are you going to do about the Sakura-chan not wanting you thingy?" Naruto asked curiously. He didn't expect an answer from his best friend, or at least something like: 'That is none of your business'. But not the answer Sasuke gave them: "Sakura and I are doing pretty fine, actually."

Neji sniffed: "Define pretty fine, please."

"We slept together last night." The others were staring at him.

"You mean like… Sleeping together in one bed… or… Actually doing some… business," Naruto asked carefully.

Before Sasuke could answer that question, Shikamaru replied: "The way I found them this morning, I think both."

Sasuke glared at him.

* * *

_So far, so good! I hope you all liked it!_

_How will Naruto react on Shikamaru's remark?_

_Shikamaru: Che, way too troublesome of course._

_Me: If you say so..._

_'poof' Kakashi appears: Oi, don't forget about me!_

_Me: You're late!_

_Kakashi: Read and Review!_


	6. A piece of the future is revealed

_**Hey there people,**_

_**I have a small question for you guys **_

_**Could someone please explain to me how I can read pm's? I dunno where I can find it when someone has sent me a private message. I've tried to pm myself and see if anything changed at my account, but I'm really puzzeled about how it works '**_

_**I feel a little embarrassed :P**_

_**Could someone tell me in a review please? That would really be a great help, hehe :p**_

_**Thanks in advance!**_

_**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx :)**_

_**Ps, if you help me I'll update in a few days :D**_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Someone... Please? I'm desperate ' Show some mercy :D **_

_Here you are. They new chapter of "When Sasuke wants Sakura" I hope you enjoyed it and are satisfied with the size :) 5,5 pages xD I'm tired of typing now :P So be nice and review :D I really enjoy reading your reviews :D_

_Disclaimer by Pakkun: She doesn't own anything, but I'll let her touch my paw! _

* * *

_Recap:_

_Sasuke glared at him._

Chapter 6: A piece of the future is revealed

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto, jumping from his seat.

"Naruto, calm down! Not everybody has to hear you," Neji said in a frightening way.

Naruto would've calmed down in other circumstances… Well, maybe not, but hey.

"Teme! Why didn't you tell me? And you are supposed to be my best friend?!"

"It's not a big deal," Sasuke answered coldly.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Not a big deal? First you disappear, making Sakura sad, then you just come back and sleep with her?! You never really showed any affection towards her."

"Oi Naruto, you're too troublesome. Sit down and don't raise your voice so much."  
Naruto let himself fall down on a chair and crossed his arms, with his eyes closed.

"I can't believe you, teme."

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone.

"Of course not! I have my Hinata-chan, who I love more than anything in the world… Except for ramen maybe." He thought about it, totally oblivious to the glares Neji was sending him. "No, Hinata-chan comes first and than the ramen. Although, she can make some delicious pork r-" Sasuke hit him over the head.

"Dobe," he muttered. Naruto rubbed his bump, but was finally quiet now. Shikamaru sighed.

"So what are you going to do next? Ino said something about you marrying her?" Then he smirked. "Or were you already trying to restore your clan before you would be married?" He dodged Sasuke's fist.

"All of you, just shut up. You're annoying."

"But what will you do?" Neji asked.

"I'll make her marry me."

"Do you love her?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"You have to lover her, teme, or I will stop you! Don't mess with Sakura-chan's feelings! You've already done that enough."

Then Neji said something very wise. "Don't hurry it. You should love her before you get married. Otherwise it will only hurt, both you and Sakura-san, after a while. A marriage should be based upon love, not only desire of any kind."

Sasuke stared at the pale eyed boy. He never liked Neji, but he couldn't deny that what he was saying was true. It made sense. But… what were his true feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi, that looked and smelled like a cherry blossom?

Sakura and the girls were still discussing Sakura's love life, when someone knocked on the door.

Hinata got up and opened the door. She flushed as she saw Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru standing in the door opening.

"N-Neji-nii-san, N-Naruto-kun!" She quickly turned around, closing the door with her back, leaning against it. On the other side of the door, the boys were surprised by Hinata's reaction. They knew the girls were in there, so what was so shocking about them knocking on the door? Naruto looked confused, thinking that they might be naked. He couldn't come up with anything else.

"Do you… Do you think they are naked in there?" He asked confused.

Three boys were hitting him over the head at the same time.

"Don't even think about it!" Neji growled.

Meanwhile was Hinata quickly stepping to the girls saying: "Quick, the boys are h-here."

They looked at each other and Sakura's color slightly drained. She hoped none of them had heard a word of their conversation.

They all jumped to their feet and rushed to the door.

Just as Naruto was about to knock on the door again, Tenten opened the door and Naruto knocked her on the head instead.

That made Neji angry. He took a step towards Naruto and glared at him. "Don't hurt my girlfriend."

Tenten rubbed her head with one hand and grabbed Neji's arm with the other. "It's alright Neji, don't worry about it," she smiled.

"Oi Ino, are you coming? We have to go now if you want some dinner. I think my mom has it ready by now." As she didn't react, Shikamaru added: "Alright, then we won't go to the festival tonight. You won't be able to change in time."

Ino suddenly rushed through all of them, shouting: "Shika-kun, hurry up! Your mom has dinner ready, you lazy bum." Shikamaru folded his hands behind his head and turned around. Slowly following his girlfriend he said: "Yare yare, she really is too troublesome sometimes." But he smiled as he walked away.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to go out for ramen tonight?" Naruto asked happily.

"No," replied Neji, before Hinata could answer. Naruto looked slightly confused as he glanced at Neji.

"A-Ano, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said shyly.

"You cannot go, because your parents requested me to ask you if you were ready for dinner," Neji replied, knowing what she would say.

"W-Well, I'm s-sure that they won't m-mind if N-Naruto-kun stayed for dinner," she smiled shyly at Naruto. Then she turned around to face Tenten. "And I'm sure T-Tenten-chan would like to stay as well," she smiled.

"Sure!" Tenten replied happily. She grabbed Neji's hand and almost dragged him with her.  
"See you tonight, Sakura!" she yelled, before they went down the stairs.

"A-Ano, Sakura-chan, I'll let you and Sasuke-kun out."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed the Hyuga heiress and said goodbye while Hinata and Naruto waved at them.

"Oi teme! I'll see you tonight! Make sure you'll show up!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke responded by waving one hand, without looking back.

Together Sakura and Sasuke went home quietly. They didn't speak much at dinner as well. When it was time to get ready, Sakura retreated to the bathroom to change. She slipped into a casual summer dress. Then she brushed her teeth and combed her beautiful pink hair until she thought it was perfect. She smiled at herself in the mirror and told Sasuke she was ready. He turned around and looked at her. "You look beautiful, Sakura," he told her quietly.

Sakura blushed. "It's nothing special," she answered.

"I think you look very special," and he actually smiled at her.

_Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?_ She thought. _It is scaring me a little._

"W-Well, we shouldn't let the other wait," Sakura said a little nervously.

Sasuke followed her and soon they found their friends.

"Sakura, you look awesome!" Ino shouted with her loud voice.

"Thanks Ino, you look nice yourself," answered Sakura, grinning at Ino's angry face. "Just kidding, you look gorgeous." Sakura winked at her best friend.

After they walked a while around and had praised the beautiful decoration, Ino suddenly shouted: "Look, a fortune-teller! Let's go and see her!" The other girls followed her and the boys followed more reluctantly. Shikamaru was mumbling something like: "How troublesome." But Naruto was quite eager to hear what the fortune-teller would tell him.

"I bet she'll tell me that I will be the future Hokage!" He was jumping on his feet in excitement. Hinata smiled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Who wants to go first?" Ino yelled. "Aw, never mind, I'll go first." She rushed inside.

Ten minutes later she came out already. Sakura noticed that she looked a little pale.

"What's wrong Ino?" she asked worried.

"T-That old hag told me… She told me that I-I would have five children. Five!"

Tenten smirked at her friend and Shikamaru started to look a little pale too now.

"Well, I'll go next." Tenten smirked.

The others waited patiently outside, except for Naruto of course. He had missed his turn and had to wait.

As she came out, she grinned.

"What d-did she t-tell you?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I would marry a man, with long black hair and unusual eyes."  
Neji let out a little: "Hn." But smiled at his Tenten.

"I'll go now," said Sasuke and they all looked strangely at him.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. She hadn't thought he would be into this kind of stuff. He answered her with his usual: "Hn," and went in.

An old lady was sitting behind a crystal ball.

_How corny,_ he thought.

"Sit down," she told him. Sasuke sat down in the only available chair in front of the old lady.

The old woman looked at him. "You've gone through allot, haven't you?"

Sasuke wasn't impressed. Everybody knew about the Uchiha massacre.

"But that is no longer haunting your mind." She smiled at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curious about what she would tell him next.

"Yes, she is taking good care of you. She truly loves you and is desperate for your love. You shouldn't be afraid of your own feelings. Don't try to control everything. Just let go. You might find out something… interesting." She smiled again. "Now bring that pink-haired girl of yours over here. I cannot wait until I can meet her."

With those words, Sasuke left.

His friends were waiting outside.

"Well? What did she tell you?" asked Sakura. Before he could answer Naruto shouted: "I'm going in now!" He made a jump, but Sasuke grabbed him out of the air.

"You are going nowhere, dobe. She asked for Sakura." Sakura stared at him.

"Nani? She doesn't even know me!"

"W-Well, then she must be a real f-fortune-teller," Hinata suggested.

With a last glance at Sasuke, Sakura entered the trailer.

"Tell us, teme. What did she told you?" Everyone was staring eagerly at him.

"Hn."

"Now come on, Sasuke-kun! Tell us already," said Ino.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Had it something to do with… Sakura?" Sasuke glared at Shikamaru. He colored slightly.

"Not. A. Damn. Thing."

"Yeah sure, teme."

"Shut up, dobe."

"What did she tell you? Spit it out already!"

Sasuke glared at all of them at the same time.

They were about to jump on him, but he was saved by Sakura who had just came back.

"What's going on here?" she asked curiously.

"It's finally my turn, dattebayo!" Nobody could stop him form achieving his small goal.

"So…?" asked Sakura, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied.

"W-What did she t-tell you, Sakura-chan?"

Everybody looked at her expectantly.

"Well…" blushed Sakura.

**-**** Flashback –**

"_Aah, there is the beautiful cherry blossom," smiled the fortune teller._

_Sakura blushed._

"_You've asked for me?" she asked curiously._

"_Aah, that handsome boy told you."_

_Sakura's blush turned deeper. She nodded._

"_Well, I know your problem. You don't have to be sad or afraid. Just give it enough time. Be patient. It will turn out absolutely fine. Don't worry about it."_

"_You mean… Sasuke-kun… and I?" Sakura was still blushing._

_The old lady nodded happily._

"_Are you sure about it, obaa-chan?"_

_The old lady frowned. "I've never been wrong so far."_

_Sakura giggled. "My friend Ino was pretty upset, when she heard she would have five children."_

_The old lady laughed. "I am very sure about that one too though." Her laughter stopped._

"_I'm very sure about you too, cherry blossom."_

_Sakura smiled at her. She stoop up and made a small bow in front of the old lady. "Thank you, obaa-chan."_

**-**** End flashback –**

"She told me to be patient," Sakura smiled.

"That was it?" asked Neji, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, the rest I will keep my little secret," she winked. Then she turned around to Ino and grinned.

"Oh, and Ino?" she said in a sweet voice. "She said she was very sure about your prediction."

She smirked evilly as she saw the blood drain from Ino's face.

"S-Shika-kun, I think I'm going to faint."

Shikamaru grabbed her arm quickly. "Yare yare, so troublesome," he sighed.

Everybody laughed.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out of the trailer.

"Yeah! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he screamed.

Sakura and Hinata smiled at him.

Tenten looked around. "Anyone wants to go next?" she asked.

"I don't want to hear any of those troublesome predictions."

"Me neither. Besides, there is still more to see. We haven't been everywhere yet," replied Neji, wrapping his arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"Hinata, do you want to go?" asked Sakura kindly.

"N-No, Sakura-chan," blushed Hinata. She probably didn't feel confident enough to see the old lady.

"Alright then!" shouted Naruto. "Let's go and eat some ramen!" He already ran off, dragging Hinata with him. The others followed him reluctantly.

"I don't know how he can eat that much," sighed Tenten. "He already ate so much at your place."

"Hn," answered Neji.

Ino and Shikamaru walked behind them.

"I really don't want five children, Shika-kun!" Ino whined. "It would destroy my figure."

"Do you think I would like to have five annoying children? That is way too troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

"Well, then you better take care, because if anything happens, it'll be your fault."

"Nani? My fault? It would be your fault as well."

"Oh no, it wouldn't!"

Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking behind the arguing couple. Sakura smirked.

"Look at that," she smirked. "They are dating for a year now and already fighting like a married couple."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. What did the old lady tell you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

It remained silent. Just as Sakura was about to drop the subject, Sasuke answered: "She told me to… express myself a little better." He didn't look at her.

"To… express yourself?" repeated Sakura.

"Hn."

"Well, so far for expressing yourself better," Sakura muttered. "If she was really so psychic, she should have known that Uchiha Sasuke does not like to express himself," she laughed while Sasuke glared at her.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she murmured.

_Where was that good for,_ she thought, _did he maybe think that I was making fun of him?_ But then her thoughts were cut off, by Sasuke.

He grabbed her hand and hold it tight. Sakura looked down at her small hand in his strong one. She blushed. At the moment this felt more intimate, than the time they were having sex.

They quietly walked together to Naruto's favourite restaurant. They all ordered a bowl of ramen by Ayame, while Naruto was already finishing his third one. After their second dinner, they walked around a bit, watching other people and shop a little.

Sakura and Ino bought themselves a fluffy heart shaped pillow. In the way Shikamaru was staring at it, he must have thought what they liked about that kind of crap. He didn't bother to express his thoughts though, knowing Ino would only shout at him.

Naruto, in all his generosity, bought Hinata a wallet, that looked exactly like his frog wallet. Hinata blushed heavily as she got this extraordinary gift from him.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, looking around her.

"I'm here," replied Sasuke coolly, his arm loosely around her shoulders. Sakura blushed slightly.

"Where have you been, teme?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Nowhere, dobe."

Tenten yawned. "Let's go home, guys. I'm tired and I have to train tomorrow morning."  
They all agreed that it would be better to go home by now, so they split up and went their own way.

Sasuke and Sakura walked quietly together to Sakura's apartment.

"I 'm going to bed now, Sa-Sasuke-kun," yawned Sakura. She pulled her new bought pillow out of her bag and placed it on her couch, smiling at it.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Sasuke said, staring at her.

"Okay, that's fine," smiled Sakura. She went away to get him a blanket and a pillow.

"I guess I can sleep on that fluffy pillow," said Sasuke dryly, while he pointed at the heart. Sakura had been unable to find another pillow.

"Sure, if that is alright with you," she smirked.

"I guess, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed into her jade eyes. He let his forehead lean against hers. Their noses were almost touching each other.

"I had a great time tonight, Sakura," he whispered. Sakura was extremely blushing.

"M-Me too, Sasuke-kun," she stuttered.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have forced you to something like that."

"I liked it, Sasuke-kun, don't blame yourself."

Sakura caressed his cheek with her hand.

Sasuke leaned forward and softly moved his lips over hers. Sakura opened her mouth a little bit and Sasuke licked over her soft lips. A little moan escaped Sakura's lips. Sasuke slipped his tongue gently into her mouth and found her tongue. It was a very gentle kiss. They didn't rush anything and just enjoyed the moment. When they finally broke apart, Sasuke said: "Goodnight, Sakura."

"S-Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"I hope that this kiss will make up the fact that I stole your very first kiss in such a rude manner," he smiled.

"T-That was perfect," she whispered. "A perfect kiss."

"I will take good care of your heart." He pointed at the fluffy pillow that was still lying on the couch.

The last thought Sakura had before she went to sleep was: _Did he really just meant the pillow…? Or was it a hint of fate?_

* * *

_Now you've seen a small piece of the future :)_

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**_ I'm reading the last chapters of the manga, but I've missed quite a few, so I won't say anything about Suigetsu and Karin (although I hope Sasuke is smart enough not to do anything with Karin) I don't feel offended by the way ;)_

**Sirona of Arabia**_Sasuke is being a little kinder this chapter :) I hope you like it :D_

_See you next time!_

_Read and Review!!  
_


	7. Sasuke's surprise

**Yeah! New chapter Damn, I'm definitely tired of typing -.-' Sasuke is sweeter now :p**

**Uhm.. about the next chapters... It could take a little longer. Exams are coming up and yes, I have to learn -.- Life is hard xD**

**I'll keep updating though.**

**Enjoy this 6 pages long chapter xD Took me a few hours to type so you better like it Thanks for the many reviews btw :D I love to read them :D**

**Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto, it would be about Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship, so let me just write fanfics and let our dear Kishimoto-sama do the rest!**

**Ps: Captain Cheese will be my editer! Hurray! So I will dedicate this chapter to her!**

**Thanks!**_  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

_The last thought Sakura had before she went to sleep was: _Did he really just meant the pillow…? Or was it a hint of fate?

Chapter 7: Sasuke's surprise

The next morning, Sakura woke up a little later than usually. As she went to the kitchen, she noticed a small piece of paper lying at the dinner table. It said:

_Good morning Sakura,_

_I went out to train with Naruto._

_Sasuke._

_He has actually left me a message?_ She wondered. That was not something she would have expected him to do. Well, she could get used to it though. It was very thoughtful. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night. Maybe he could be a sweet guy after all. She made herself ready to go to her training session with Tsunade.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tsunade-shizou!" Sakura yelled to her sensei, who was sleeping on her desk again. She had probably passed out after all the bottles of sake she had drunk, recurring to all the empty bottles lying everywhere.

Tsunade woke up and looked at Sakura a little confused. It was one of the few times she didn't shout, after Sakura had woken her up.

"Sakura, What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Then you are late!" she shouted. Sakura's sweat dropped. So far for not yelling.

"How is your life with Sasuke going?" Sakura blushed.

"Ah, I guess pretty good then," smiled Tsunade.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-shizou."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke and Naruto were training at their old training grounds.

"How are you and Sakura-chan doing, teme?" Naruto asked after he had dodged a few shuriken Sasuke had thrown at him.

"That's none of your business," Sasuke replied coldly, but Naruto smirked.

"At least you're answering now in instead of your "hn's". Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Wow, the ice cube Uchiha is finally melting huh?"

The well known: katon: Gokakyu no jutsu followed Naruto's remark.

"Sasuke-teme… are you…" Naruto's eyes glistered. "falling in _love_ with Sakura-chan?"

Naruto had to dodge quite a few kunai and shuriken, followed by kicks and punches. But Naruto had seen something that Sasuke had tried to hide. Sasuke had blushed slightly. Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing because of that fact.

"Teme, you are finally falling in love!"

"Hn," answered Sasuke staring in the opposite direction. "I'm not. I maybe like her now."

Suddenly Naruto stopped laughing. "Sasuke," said Naruto. Sasuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow for Naruto's serious voice and the fact he hadn't called him teme.

"Don't break her heart." Naruto was taking this very serious. Sasuke was glad he had left Sakura with Naruto. He cared for her like a brother.

"I won't," he told his best friend.

The kyuubi boy watched him walk away. _Even though Sasuke couldn't admit it yet, he is definitely falling in love with Sakura-chan_, he thought and wished them both all the luck in the world. They deserved it both.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a hard day of training, Sakura went home to take a shower.

A few minutes later Sasuke arrived as well. He was exhausted, so he sat down on the couch, smiling as he picked up Sakura's pillow. He was caressing it absentmindedly. He heard how a door opened and closed. A singing Sakura walked into the living room. Her hair was wet and she was only wearing a huge towel. Sasuke gazed at her. Sakura blushed and stopped singing. She stared at Sasuke and her eyes widened a little bit. "Sasuke-kun, you are pretty beaten up. I can heal those wounds quickly," she smiled and kneeled in front of him. She moved her hands over his wounds and let the green chakra float in. Sasuke looked down at the pink-haired kunoichi as she was busy healing him. She was really great. Always so caring. He smiled. She's so pretty, he thought.

"So, I'm done," smiled Sakura. She blushed slightly at the intense look Sasuke was giving her.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, slightly confused.

Sasuke placed her on his lap.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She was stunned.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He started to kiss her neck, which sent little shivers of pleasure down her spine. Then he kissed the edges of her mouth, she let her arms slip around his neck. Sasuke licked her soft lips and she eagerly opened her mouth, to welcome his tongue.

"I love your kisses," she muttered.

"I like your responses," he smirked.

Sakura started to pull his shirt up, to kiss his masculine chest, but Sasuke decided that the damn shirt was only a burden, so he pulled it off. Now she started to unbutton his pants.

Sasuke moved Sakura's towel away in one gesture. She let out a little shriek. He moved his hands over her back.

_Damn, that feels way too good,_ he thought.

She was like a pink-haired goddess, everything was perfect about her. He placed her underneath himself on the couch. Then he cupped one of her breasts, while he was kissing and licking her neck. Soft moans escaped Sakura's mouth.

_She really turns me on,_ he thought.

"Sasuke-kun," she groaned.

"Sakura," he panted. She opened her legs for him and he entered her hot and wet body.

Sakura enjoyed this so much, the faster he moved, the more she moaned. It felt so good. She wanted it to be infinite. It gave her so much pleasure that she couldn't get enough of it.

She put her nails into his back, then her hands moved down to his butt, helping him move. As he finally came, he moaned her name in her ear. He kissed Sakura on her lips, looking satisfied, but still hungry for more. He gently picked her up bridal style and walked her to her bedroom. Sakura's eyes were glistering as she eagerly kissed him again, exactly knowing what his intentions were

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sighed in satisfaction at Ino's place, the next day. She was not the only one who came over to Ino's for a little talk. Tenten and Hinata were also there. They talked about their love lives.

"O my god Sakura, you're so totally in love!" yelled Ino, somehow she was never really able to keep her voice down, unlike Hinata.

Sakura sighed again.

"You're even more in love than you used to be," smirked Tenten.

"That was before I had sex with him five times in a row," she giggled. "Despite his bad boy attitude, he is very sweet." She giggled again.

"Well it was about time you guys did something, you know," smiled Ino.

"Now we all have experienced it," winked Tenten. Sakura looked at Hinata. She never talked much about this subject. Well, neither had she, except with Ino of course. She hadn't heard if Hinata already had gone all the way. Maybe she hadn't, after all, she was so extremely shy and Naruto, well… He was pretty clumsy.

"Hinata-chan?" she asked curiously.

"H-Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Did you and Naruto ever… You know, do it?"

Hinata flushed. Tenten and Ino were looking at Hinata as well. They had never seen her so pink before.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hai," stuttered Hinata.

They all let out a little girlish shriek.

"That is so awesome Hinata! We are all getting what we were dreaming of!" said Ino. Sakura's smile fainted a little, but no one noticed it.

"Have any of you ever taken over control?" Tenten's eyes were glistering. "Neji just loves that."

And so they talked a little bit about their sex lives and gave each other some tips.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was walking home as she saw Kakashi pass by.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei!" she greeted him. Said sensei looked up from his perverted book and waved. "Yo!" he said.

But then a storm suddenly passed by. No, it was not a storm. It was Gai.

"Kakashi! I finally found you!" He yelled, pointing at Kakashi, while Sakura was still coughing from all the dust.

"I was looking for you, my greatest and coolest rival!" Kakashi looked up.

"Did you say something?" he asked. Gai looked stunned by Kakashi's coolness.

"It is 109-110, it is my turn to pick a fight!"

He thought about it: "Yosh! I know! We will hopscotch twenty miles and the first one to arrive wins!" Kakashi sighed, laid his eye on his beloved book again. He walked away and said: "Yare yare, you win."

"Yosh!" yelled Gai, "The springtime of youth always prevails! I have to tell Lee."  
and out of nowhere Lee suddenly showed up.

"Gai-sensei! I heard everything! I knew you would be able to defeat Kakashi-san!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" Watery eyes followed. Rocks appeared under their feet and suddenly the sun set. Gai was pointing in the distance, babbling with Lee about the springtime of youth while they watched the sea together.

Sakura's sweat dropped. She shook her head and went home.

As she opened the door to her apartment, it was totally dark. She looked around and saw that the curtains were closed.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said uncertainly.

"I'm in the bedroom," he answered.

She walked through the darkness to her room and opened it. She gasped at the sight. The curtains were closed here as well. Yet it was not dark. Everywhere were small candles placed. Sakurablossoms were lying on the bed and Sasuke was standing next to it.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," stuttered Sakura amazed.

She walked over to him. "What did I deserve this for…" she whispered. He didn't answer, but instead he kissed her softly on her lips. He placed her on the bed, kissing her collarbone and licking over the sensitive spot in her neck. Sakura let out a little moan.

"I haven't given you any pleasure yet," he whispered in her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He lifted her shirt a little, kissed her belly and her bellybutton. He slipped out his tongue and made circles around her bellybutton. Sakura suppressed another moan.

Sasuke pulled her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts, while he was teasing her by circling his tongue around her nipple. Sakura put both her hands on his head and grabbed his hair with her fingers. She pushed his head against her chest. He eagerly licked her peak now and earned deep moans from Sakura. She threw her head back in pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned, while he was pulling her shorts and panties down, kissing her thigh.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he muttered. He teasingly licked the sensitive spot between her legs. Sakura gasped.

He shove a finger in her core and started to move it_. She is soaking wet already_, he thought smirking. Sakura groaned and ran her fingers through his hair, she pushed him harder against her womanhood. Sasuke smirked again and licked that tiny little spot that was giving her so much pleasure. Soon she reached her climax and gasped.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, panting heavily.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"I don't know how I feel…" he whispered so quietly, that Sakura couldn't hear it.

Sakura sighed: "Arigato, that was wonderful."

Sasuke moved his body to hers and embraced her. In that position, they fell asleep together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was Sasuke walking Sakura to the hospital. She had to work again.

In the hospital were several wounded boys, who screamed: "Sakura-chan! I've broken my arm again, I love you!"

"Sakura-chan! You need to heal me! I love you more!"

"Sakura-chan! Give me your heart! It's the only way to cure me!"

Sasuke looked annoyed. They were chasing his Sakura?

"What's this?" he asked.

Sakura sighed. "That's the way it goes everyday."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He didn't like it at all.

Suddenly Lee appeared out of nowhere, again.

"Sakura-san, I want to declare my love for you in a self-written poem!" He smiled. "If I cannot convince you to be mine, then I'll do a thousand push-ups on my fingertips. If I cannot do a thousand push-ups on my fingertips, then I will run a hundred miles! If I cannot run a hundred mi-," but he was cut off by Sasuke.

"Get lost, fuzzy eyebrows," he said annoyed. Lee's burning eyes got back to normal as he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I heard you came back, but I'm here to declare my pure love to Sakura-san."

"Sakura is mine already."

Lee stared at him and asked: "How come I don't know about that my fair cherryblossom is already taken by the Uchiha heir?"

"Because I'm not his girlfriend," she answered simply. Although she would have loved it, it was not true. They were not officially dating. Sasuke glared at Lee, wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and replied coldly: "That is true. As a matter of fact, she is my fiancé." Sakura gasped at that statement and Lee's jaw dropped.

"My innocent flower is going to get married?" Tears welled up in his eyes, before he turned around, running and screaming: "Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei!"

Sakura and Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you tell him that?" Sakura asked.

"Because I do not want that spandex wearing idiot near my girlfriend," he answered firmly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered.

His grip became tighter. "After all, you are mine."

He gave her a small kiss. "I'll pick you up after your shift," he muttered, then he walked away to go training. Sakura walked towards her office, still confused about what had happened.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few hours, Sakura noticed a loud noise coming from downstairs.

"What the- ?" she muttered irritated, before she rushed down, only to find out that it was Naruto, loudly discussing with a nurse.

"I'm perfectly fine!" he yelled. "You need to check up on Hinata-chan! I AM ALRIGHT!" he screamed again.

"B-But, someone is already checking up on her!" he poor frightened nurse answered.

"I want to see her!" he yelled now.

Sakura shook her head before she walked to the scene. "Naruto, Hinata-chan will be fine, trust me," she tried to calm him down. "But obviously, you're hurt as well. Let me heal you and then you can go and see her, alright?"

Naruto looked a little bit calmed down as he said: "Sakura-chan! I don't need to be healed. These are only scratches! I need to see Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto, I'll heal you first. The sooner you are healed, the faster you can check up on Hinata-chan," Sakura said happily, knowing he would agree.

Naruto muttered something she couldn't understand and sighed: "Fine, but hurry up already! I need to see Hinata-chan, dattebayo!"

The nurse looked thankfully at Sakura. She smiled back and told her she would take care of him now.

"Well Naruto, what happened?"

Naruto started to explain: "Hinata-chan and I were on a mission, so we thought we had defeated all the bad guys, but suddenly a left over stabbed Hinata-chan in her back. She was bleeding heavily and he ripped her back, but I managed to finish him off. I brought Hinata-chan here as quick as I could." He sighed again with a worried look.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Naruto. Hinata-chan can be very happy that she has a caring boyfriend as yourself," Sakura smiled. She was done healing and Naruto put his shirt back on, which he had to pull off in order to let Sakura heal him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked seriously at her.

"Sakura-chan, I know you love Sasuke-teme very much. He deserves some love in his life after all he's been gone through. Being alone is the hardest thing in the world." Pain was written all over his face, as he thought about how lonely he used to be. Then he smiled. "I've got Hinata-chan now and Sasuke should be with you, for both you and his sake." His eyes glistered. "But if he ever hurts you again… I'll beat the living shit out of him!"

Then he run away. "I need to see Hinata-chan now!"

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered thankfully. _He really is one of my best friends,_ she smiled happily.

She turned around and bumped into Shikamaru.

"Oi Sakura, have you seen Ino? She told me she would be here," he asked lazily as ever.

"I don't know, maybe she is doing her round through the hospital."

"That troublesome woman," he sighed. "Now I have to look for her." He greeted her and walked away to search for his 'troublesome' girlfriend.

Sakura grinned as she looked at him while he turned around the corner. She turned around again and bumped into Ino.

"Ino-pig!"

"Have you seen Shika-kun, forehead?"

"He was looking for you and just went that way," Sakura answered smirking. She pointed in the direction Shikamaru had just left.

"Thanks!" she yelled, running away screaming: "Shika-kun!" Ino was always so loud.

Sakura went down for a thee break and found Tenten sitting on a chair, tapping impatiently with her foot.

"Hey Tenten," she greeted her friend. Tenten quickly got up her feet, saying: "Sakura, you're finally here!"

"Did something happen?" she asked worried.

"No no," waved Tenten. "I just wanted to tell you that Neji is throwing a party, because he got promoted."

Sakura stared at Tenten. "Neji is throwing a party?" she asked dumbfounded.

Tenten smirked. "I stimulated him a little bit of course, but it is going to be one kick ass party! You're invited by the way," she added smirking. "You can bring Sasuke along. Naruto and Hinata will be there as well. Maybe a few others too."

"Sure! I'll bring Sasuke-kun along! When will it take place?" she asked.

"Tonight! No dress code, by the way. I'll see you there then!" Tenten rushed out.

_Probably to train,_ thought Sakura. _I should train as well,_ she thought sighing.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing like you did, good guys! Cookies for everyone! **

**Review :D**

**Kakashi: Hey! I am in this chapter again!**

**Me: Yeah, you are. Happy now?**

**Kakashi's only visible eye is glistering: Yeah!**


	8. Sasuke's mission

Once again, I present to you a new chapter of 'When Sasuke wants Sakura'. I hope you will enjoy it!

Reviews are very much appreciated! Don't be shy, just tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: There is only one person that ownes Naruto, it is not me...

* * *

Recap: 

_Tenten rushed out, _probably to train_, thought Sakura_. I should train as well_, she thought sighing._

Chapter 8: Sasuke's mission.

The next evening, Sakura was preparing for Neji's party. _Actually_, she thought, _it is more like Tenten's party_. _She had come up with it and probably arranged everything. It was just held at Neji's mansion._

Sasuke was entering her room as she was combing her pink hair. He looked as stunning as he always did. He kissed Sakura on her cheek, but didn't say anything.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sura," he answered bored.

_He mustn't like the idea that it is Neji's party, he is about to go to_, she thought. _I wish he and Neji would go along as well as me and Tenten._

But that was never likely to happen, since the two prodigies hated each other.

"I hope the dobe won't do anything stupid," Sasuke muttered.

"I think that will be inevitable, after all, he is Naruto," Sakura answered with a small smile.

Sasuke stared at her smile. "You like him, don't you?"

"As a brother," she smiled.

Sasuke stepped closer. "What about me?" he whispered softly.

"You know I love you," answered Sakura, losing herself in his beautiful onyx gaze.

"Sakura," he whispered.

She held her breath. Somewhere deep inside she hoped he would tell her that he loved her too. But he didn't, as expected. It made her heart sting a little and bit her lower lip in disappointment as he remained silent.

He slowly laid his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. she was hurt by the fact he hadn't told her he loved her, because she really, truly, deeply, madly loved him.

She sighed, as she often did and smiled a sad smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, but he didn't respond to it. So they just went to the party together in silence.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kakashi-sensei! Jiraya-sama! You're here too?" The kunoichi looked surprised at their appearances. She hadn't quite expect them to be here at a party with them, since they were a bit older.

"Yo!" replied Kakashi, still reading his perverted book, like he always did. Sakura wondered if he had a safe at home wherein he would put the book before he went to bed. Or maybe he would sleep with his book underneath his pillow.

"Say Sakura, is Sasuke your boyfriend?" Jiraya wondered in a suggestively tone while he glanced at the boy. Sakura's cheeks slightly colored.

"No, he is not," she answered hesitantly.

"I could give you a few tips about how you could get together, if you know what I mean," he winked. Sakura's blush turned deeper.

"She is my fiancé," Sasuke replied coolly.

Obviously Kakashi found this interesting, since he managed to look up from his book to look at his former student. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Sakura?" he asked amused, while she saw the kunoichi glancing at Sasuke in shock. They had to work out quite a few things obviously.

"No!" she proclaimed.

Sasuke ignored her. He looked at Kakashi as he replied: "Together, we are going to rebuild the Uchiha clan."

Jiraya stared at them, his sneaky eyes were glistering and he was almost drooling at the sudden inspiration that hit him. "Well well," he said. "I happen to know some poses in which you can impregnate her in a second. I could really use this for my story," he added still drooling.

That comment was just a little too much for Sakura and she punched the sannin a few feet away, with her chakra filled fist.

"Pervert," she hissed, a vain popping in her head. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun." She dragged the Uchiha along. As Sasuke looked back, he saw Kakashi smirking underneath his mask before he returned to his beloved book.

Sakura suddenly stopped and cried out in surprise: "Neji!" The pale eyed boy stared at Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes.

"Hyuga."

"Uchiha." Oh, how rich their vocabulary was.

Sakura hugged Neji. "Congratulations!" she smiled happily, totally oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Hn," Neji replied. Sakura wanted to start a conversation with him, but Sasuke lifted her effortlessly up and walked away with her. Sakura protested in his arms but he didn't care.

During their short walk to a place that was a little bit quieter, she could see her other friends, almost drunk. Ino, for instance, was seductively dancing with Shikamaru and he didn't mind. They came across Hinata and Naruto, seeing that Hinata was trying to prevent Naruto from making a total fool out of himself by climbing the stage to sing along with the karaoke machine.

After Sasuke had finally put her down, he pinned her arms against the wall. Nobody could see what was happening.

"I don't want you to embrace anyone again, except for me. Understood?" His Sharingan was spinning in his angry eyes. Sakura gaped at him.

"You're mine! Only mine." Hungrily, he crashed his lips against hers. She couldn't resist him and eagerly kissed him back, allowing his tongue the entrance into her mouth. She was wondering why he could be so damn possessive, while he mostly seemed like he didn't care about her at all.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned nonetheless.

"Tell me that you're mine!" he growled.

"I'm all yours," she answered obedient.

"Good. Marry me, Sakura."

"I will," she answered, lost in his onyx eyes again. Then he claimed her lips as his own again.

She's mine! He thought. Finally. He felt the triumph coming over him.

"Ahum," said someone behind them.

Sakura glanced over Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke turned around. The Godaime was facing them.

"I don't want to interrupt you guys, but I have to talk to you Uchiha."

To Sakura's surprise, he kissed her on her lips, mumbling: "I'll be right back."

He followed the Hokage.

Ino and Shikamaru were heading to her.

"Forehead girl! Long time no see! What a hell of a party is this, isn't it?"

"Ino-pig!" she acknowledged the girl.

"How are things going between you and Sasuke-kun?" she asked curiously.

"Perfectly fine," she answered to the truth, smiling brightly.

"But… I think I just agreed to marry him," she added carefully.

Ino let out a little squeak. "That is great! Do you hear that, Shika-kun?"  
"Hai," sighed Shikamaru, knowing what Ino would say next.

"Don't you think it's about time we are getting married?" she asked in a sweet, innocent tone.

"Ino, we are eighteen years old. We can wait for at least another four years, you know."

"Shika-kun, we are shinobi and could die every day! It's never too soon to get married!"

Shikamaru sighed again. He looked at Sakura as if he was asking for her help. Sakura just giggled. It was obvious that they had have that conversation more than once, already.

"You never give up, do you woman?"

"You never give in, do you Nara? I'll talk about it with your mum. Maybe she also had to wait for ages before your father proposed. He is exactly like you!"

"Che, troublesome."

As soon as Ino and Shikamaru walked away, Sasuke came back with his unreadable face.

"What did Tsunade-shizou ask you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"She wants me to go on a mission. It will take two months to complete it. I have to go with Hyuga and Kakashi."

"But you're not even a jounin!" Sakura protested.

"That is only because I was not there to take the exam. My level equals a jounin's though."

"You will go."

"Yes."

"I'll wait for you… again."  
"I know."  
"I will train to become a jounin."

"I won't doubt that." Sakura smiled. That equaled a complement.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Hn,"

"When do you have to go?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning. Early."

Sakura glanced at him. "You better come back safely."  
"I will. I have to, to accomplish my second goal."  
"Sasuke-kun," she replied quietly. "Do it for me. Come back for me. I couldn't stand it if I would lose you forever." Tears were welling up in her eyes, but she tried to suppress them. She knew how much he hated it when she cried.

"I'll come back Sakura. Uchiha's never go back on their words."  
Sakura smiled sadly. "Sasuke-kun, I love you for who you are, not because of your surname. You don't have to prove anything to me. Just be who you are."

Sasuke caressed her beautiful pink hair. "Is that so, Sakura?" he smirked. She smiled back and hugged him. "You know I do."

"I think it's time to go."

"But we have just arrived," Sakura protested once again.

"You are rather here than alone with me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, no! I'm just trying to be polite."  
"You see them everyday. You haven't seen me for years and I'm leaving on a two month during mission tomorrow."

"You're right," she answered.

"Of course I'm right, I am an Uchi-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Sakura growled. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll make you an Uchiha too, and you will be proud about it!"

Sakura giggled.

"Just go on your mission first! And you better come back!" She kissed him softly on his cheek. He hugged her tight in return.

They went home together, ascended the stairs together, undressed themselves together, made love together and fell asleep together. But only Sakura whispered: "I love you."

He was awake a little longer, but when he realized she was asleep, he held her tighter._ I definitely have feeling for you, you sweet pink-haired kunoichi, _he thought, admitting the fact to himself. _The only question left is, what kind of feelings these are. Lust, admiration, affection, __love_ He didn't know. What he did know was that they were real and scaring him. It was about ten years ago, he had felt like that before. Let alone lust. He had never felt that before. He let this thought go and fell asleep, Sakura tightly against his body.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Sakura woke up and noticed that she was laying in her bed alone. She cursed. Was Sasuke already gone? She jumped out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. There he was.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed happily.

He looked up and smirked.

"I have to go, Sakura," he said.

"I know, I'm just happy that you didn't leave yet." She smiled brightly at him.

He rose from his chair, grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. Sakura followed him to the gate. Neji was already waiting and to Sakura and Sasuke's surprise, Kakashi arrived just ten minutes later. Without his infamous book.

"Kakashi-sensei, so you can come on time!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at him with his only visible eye. "Of course," he answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Make sure Sasuke-kun will come back safely with you guys. Good luck!"

Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "Don't worry," he said, before he messed up her hair with his hand.

They walked away without looking back.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you," said a ninja behind her, who hadn't been there a second before.

"I'll be on my way," Sakura replied.

_You better come back safely, Sasuke-kun,_ she thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Tsunade's (messy) office:

"Sakura, I hope you won't worry too much about Sasuke. He'll be fine. I have sent Kakashi and Neji with him. Kakashi will watch over him and Neji is very responsible.

As for you, I've called you because I want you to teach a few new medic nins. It will be a good lesson for you to teach others. It is only for a month though. You can make Yamanaka Ino your assistant." Tsunade smiled at her apprentice as she saw that Sakura was excited about the news.

"That's great, Tsunade-shizou! Where do I have to teach them?"

"Well, I asked Iruka if there is place in the academy. You can start in two days there to explain the basics and theory. After two weeks, you could show them around in the hospital." The blonde Hokage looked at Sakura and thought: _I've really made the right decision._

"Arigato, Tsunade-shizou!" She stormed out of the office and ran to Ino's place. She knocked on the door, until it was opened.

"Ino-pig!" she shouted in excitement before she pushed a surprised Ino in her house again and shut the door. She explained to her what the Godaime had told her. Ino, on the other hand, was not as enthusiastic as Sakura, but she like the idea, so she was willingly to help her out.

"We can start Monday!" Sakura ended.

"That's nice, forehead!" Ino answered happily.

"You can't call me that in front of our students, Ino-pig."

"And you can't call me that in front of our students!" said Ino angrily.

"No, no, my students, you are just my assistant," smiled Sakura evilly.

Just as Ino wanted to make a reply, Shikamaru entered the house.

"Shika-kun!" Ino squealed.

"Hey Ino, Sakura," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I just heard that Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi left?" he asked.

Ino turned around and said: "Really? Oh wow, Sakura. That is great. Then there is no grudge against him?" she beamed.

"They couldn't even if they wanted to. After all, he is the only remaining Uchiha," Sakura smiled.

"And soon you'll be an Uchiha too," Ino winked.

Sakura blushed. "And the two of you will get many baby Uchiha's!" Sakura's blush turned deeper.

"Oh Shika-kun, I'll become a teacher!" Ino suddenly shrieked.

"You what?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, for medic nins."  
"That's going to be troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Did you just say something?" she asked threatening.

"No no," he waved nervously.

Sakura grinned as she walked away. Shikamaru and Ino would never change.

Sakura made her way home to make up a schedule for the medic wannabes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later, after a fight:

"So, how are things with you and Sakura?" Kakashi suddenly asked Sasuke. "The last time I saw you guys, you were up to something," he smirked.

Sasuke groaned. He didn't really felt like sharing anything with his former, still perverted sensei.

"I have no intentions in telling you what things are going on between me and Sakura."

If he wasn't an Uchiha with very much sense of pride, he would have smacked his head, as his sensei smirked: "So there are things going on between you and Sakura." He looked at Sasuke and lowered his voice, to make sure that Neji couldn't hear them.

"You know, I could lend you some Icha Icha novels."  
Sasuke shivered like he did when Naruto had wondered if Kakashi had a fish mouth.

Did he really wanted some Icha Icha novels? That was not really like him. Yet, he couldn't deny that he was a little curious about the book.

"Hn," he hn'ed.

"You know, Neji has some… for him and Tenten." Kakashi glanced at him to see what he would react like.

Sasuke shivered again and Kakashi smirked again. "Even Sakura asked me one."

Sasuke stiffened and turned his head towards his former sensei.

"Perhaps one could do," he replied coolly.

_Bingo,_ Kakashi thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hatsjoo!" Sakura sneezed. _Hm, is someone talking about me?_ She wondered. She had the day off, so she went to her closet to take out her copy of Icha Icha Paradise. She smirked. Now she was older, she understood why Kakashi liked them so much, especially after her _intercourses_ with Sasuke. She blushed. _I hope you come back soon, Sasuke-kun!_ She thought.

* * *

What will happen when Sasuke comes back? Don't worry, he will come back ;) 

Review! (I can still let him die, you know ::snickers evilly::)

Sasuke and Sakura at the same time: NOES!!!

**Kattylin**: I hope I satisfied you with this chapter

**SadowKitty**: I don't hope another puppy will die T.T I'm feeling guilty already.

**KagxInu8661**: Thanks for the compliment!

**oxsasusaku4evaxo**: Thank you so much

And of course very much thank you to all the people that have already reviewed! Keep it up, it makes me feel good and motivated ;)

* * *

**Give me 87 reviews and I'll update immediately!** **It is up to you people **


	9. Jealousy?

**_I've decided to show mercy :p _**

**_Well, here is the promised chapter I can tell you that Sasuke made it alive through his mission, although Kakashi had to save his ass a few times._**

**_Sasuke: He did not! I can stand up for myself, thank you._**

**_Me: I can still kill you, do you realize that?_**

**_Sasuke thinks for a second: Yes JadeMesmerizedByOnyx-hime! I really adore your name by the way!_**

**_Me: Alright alright. Enough with the ass kissing, I'll let you live!_**

**_Sakura: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!_**

**_Me: No problem at all :D_**

_**Kishimoto-sama: Naruto is all mine! Mhuhahahahhaa! Dattebayo!**_

_This: _is how they usually think_**  
**_

_**But this: **_is Sasuke's consiousness.

Enjoy!

**_Review for your own sake's!!!!!!_**

* * *

_Recap:_

I hope you come back soon, Sasuke-kun!_ She thought._

Chapter 9: Jealousy?

After the two months had passed, Sasuke came back to Konoha.

He came through the gate with his team and he searched with his eyes for Sakura. She wasn't there though. She knew it was time for him to come back today, but she was not there. He went, together with Neji and Kakashi, to the Hokage to report their return and tell her that the mission had went successful.

As soon as they were dismissed, Sasuke wanted to walk out of the office, but Tsunade said: "Wait, Sasuke." He turned around and waited just as him was told. He saw the Godaime looking at him. She folded her hands before she started to talk.

"I think you can go back to your own house now, Uchiha. It is time," she told him with a serious expression on her face, waiting for his reaction.

"Time," he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, time to leave Sakura's apartment and going back to your former house. The Uchiha estate that is."

"Aa," he replied with a blank expression. He turned around and walked away. Tsunade sighed. One would see what he would do. She reached out for her bottle of sake.

_I don't know how I would survive being the Hokage without my sake,_ she thought while she smiled, looking at her bottle. Then she lowered her head and kissed the bottle. Yes, she might have had a few nips already. As she wanted to fill her glass, only a single drop came out. Fright covered the woman's face. "Shizune! More sake! Now!" she yelled, her hand was shaking. Yes, she might also be a little addicted to the alcoholic liquid.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was walking his way to Sakura's apartment. He met her at her door. Obviously she was heading to the hospital. She was locking the door and he found himself facing her back.

He leaned in to surprise her and whispered in her ear: "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, you are back!" she exclaimed happily as she turned around, recognizing his voice. She saw that he was not looking very happy at the moment.

"I have bad news. I am moving to my own place. The Uchiha estate is livable again," he muttered.

"Yes, I know. Shizou told me. I cleaned it all up for you. I hope you will like the little changes I have made. I could guide you and show you what I have done after work," she suggested with a sweet smile.

"Hn," he answered. He was not too excited about the whole thing. Especially not about Sakura, who clearly did not care about the fact, that they would live apart from now on. But he had no intentions in telling her that. _If she does not care, I will care even less_, he decided.

"Alright then. Just pick me up tonight." Sakura smiled at him. She stepped closer and hugged him. "I missed you," she whispered softly in his ear, her voice was stuck between sadness and happiness.

Sasuke was surprised by her action. He hugged her back. _So she __has__ missed me_, he thought, feeling a little better.

"Sasuke-kun…" she hesitated a little. "Can I still come by to see you?" she whispered it so quietly, he could barely hear it. He was wondering why she would ask something like that.

"Why do you ask, Sakura?" he wanted to know, since she hadn't seem to care so much about him moving to his former house.

"Because you are going back to your own place. I thought that there was a possibility that everything would turn back to how it used to be before you left Konoha." She looked sad. He didn't like it when she was sad. Her eyes would lose to much of her happiness and it always seemed as if she would cry, although she didn't.

"I was afraid, I would lose you again," she added, looking up to him with her big jade orbs.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, not able to resist them, whatever she would have required from him. He pressed his lips against her pink hair. _I'm getting soft,_ he thought.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You will never lose me again. I'll pick you up tonight."

Sakura seemed to be very happy with his respond. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips.

He walked her to the hospital. It was a very bright day. It was nearly summer. At some moments he glanced at the kunoichi walking next to him. He would ask her tonight if she would like to stay at his house. _Wait__. Would like? I will make her stay_. Sasuke smirked. That would be so much fun. After all, an Uchiha gets what he wants. Then his smirk grew even bigger, remembering that she hated it when he said that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the heavy mission, he now had the week off. It was a time to recover. Therefore, Sasuke went to the training grounds, he never got tired of training. As he arrived, he remembered the book, Kakashi had lent him. He looked around if nobody was around, next he checked the area for any other chakra. Fate wanted him sitting down right under a Sakura tree. He got the book out of his pouch and started reading. He got so into the 'story', that he did not even hear the 'poof' next to him.

"Yo," said Kakashi, scaring the living shit out of Sasuke. He was startled by the sudden appearance of his former sensei. He had no intentions in showing Kakashi, that he had scared him though, so he tried to regain his coolness before he answered.

"Kakashi," he groaned, glaring daggers at the man.

"Konichiwa," said man replied happily as if nothing was wrong. "You shouldn't be reading those things anywhere else than at home."

"Hn, you read it everywhere," Sasuke replied coolly.

"Yes, but you could have been attacked. I'm used to reading while fighting. Moreover, I always read it at least twice at home whenever a new copy is released." His visible eye started to sparkle. "Only three weeks until the new release!" A perverted blush appeared on his face and his eye narrowed as he thought about the dirty things that would appear in the new book. He had heard some nice things from Jiraya himself. Then he got himself together again. "Anyway, I'm warning you. Reading about stuff like this could be dangerous if you read it for the first time. You could be distracted too much." Kakashi glanced at his former student. "Well, I'm off," he said casually.

"Wait! Was that the only reason you dropped by?" asked Sasuke irritated.

"No, I also want to ask you not to hurt Sakura," he replied seriously. Sasuke glared at him.

"You too? That dobe already spoke to me about it." Sasuke rolled his eyes, though he appreciated it how much Sakura was protected by her friends.

"He did?" Kakashi smiled. "Well well, after all, they have grown closer. He is like a big brother to her."

"Hn," was Sasuke's not so enthusiastic answer. He didn't like the idea of Naruto spending time with Sakura though. Even if he had the pale eyed girl and even if he hadn't been there.

"If you love her, you should watch out for Lee. After he heard from Naruto that Sakura wasn't really your fiancé, he has made it his new rule, to convince Sakura to be his girlfriend. He is really on fire," Kakashi said smoothly, waiting for Sasuke's reaction, pretending to look pensive, while he was actually glancing at his expression.

"What? That fucking dobe!" he yelled. "Now is that annoying spandex wearing loser chasing after her?" His Sharingan flashed and he jumped to his feet. "I have to go," he said coldly with an evil smirk.

_Ah, _thought Kakashi,_ just as I thought. He __does__ love her. He just doesn't know for himself yet. He didn't deny that he loved her and got pretty jealous. Poor Lee._ Kakashi shook his head, but smiled underneath his mask at the same time. _Good look, Sasuke, Sakura_. And with another 'poof' he disappeared to continue reading his perverted book, in anticipation for the new release.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was angrily walking his way to Konoha. Whoever he would meet first would go down. Either Naruto or that bushy eyebrows.

He passed one of the many other training grounds and unfortunately, Lee was training there. Sasuke's evil smirk reappeared as he was walking towards his target, cracking his knuckles.

"Oi! Bushy eyebrows!" Lee looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun," he acknowledged the prodigy.

_I'll blow that smile away, _Sasuke smirked.

"You won't chase my Sakura." He emphasised the my.

"She is not yours, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun told me so," Lee answered politely yet serious.

"Well, then why didn't that dobe tell you that I was living with her in her apartment?" Sasuke's smirk grew bigger.

"He actually did, but he also mentioned that you were moving out," Lee replied looking at Sasuke with his big eyes, his huge eyebrows were in a frown. He didn't exactly understand why Sasuke was glaring at him, neither did he understood where that murderous intent came from. His frown got deeper as he realized that it must be Sasuke.

"But now she's moving in with me," Sasuke said coldly, growing tired of talking. Beating the hell out of that guy was more his style.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I cannot approve of that. It would not be a youthful thing to do."

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked while his Sharingan flashed once again.

What happened next… well you don't want to know. Just feel sorry for Lee.

Sasuke wiped the dirt of his clothes and walked away with a smirk, looking for his next victim.

_I'll show that idiot, what happens when people are screwing with me,_ he thought. _I really don't like it when anyone messes with me and Sakura. Che, what is he thinking anyway? Sakura is __mine__. He obviously has his brain filled with ramen. So annoying._

A few former fangirls of his passed by, looking at him but only to run away, crying.

Sasuke was glad that they finally were leaving him alone. He smirked.

_She is definitely a great help. And so cute when she smiles. Wait. I didn't just thought that, did I? No I didn't. Actually…_

Gladly for him, he saw Naruto standing a few yards away. Now he could stop his disturbing thoughts. _He is going down!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto didn't see Sasuke coming his way, because he was facing the opposite direction. He was arguing with Kiba. Suddenly he felt a dangerous chakra and a murderous intent.

He swallowed as he recognized the chakra as Sasuke's. He slowly turned around and faced his angry looking best friend.

Apparently, he knew exactly why Sasuke was standing there, because he looked quite scared.

"Sa-Sasuke," he said nervously, grinning sheepishly.

"No teme?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Why should I? After all, you are my best and most forgiving friend," he answered while he swallowed again. Sasuke and forgiving didn't really fit too well in one sentence.

Kiba was grinning behind him.

Sasuke glared at him, saying: "Get lost, dogboy." Kiba didn't hesitate as he saw Sasuke's Sharingan. Despite the fact that he had been arguing with Naruto a second ago, he felt bad for the Kyuubi vessel now.

_Don't ever make Uchiha Sasuke angry_, he thought, making a mental note for himself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a few steps backwards. He was thinking of several ways to stop Sasuke.

"Naruto," said boy said threatening. "What exactly did you tell that fuzzy eyebrows?"

"W-Well, only the truth!" Naruto answered, trying not to look too frightened. That failed miserably, though.

"And that would be?" Sasuke sounded very dangerous now.

"Sa-Sasuke! I-I just told him that you were not dating Sakura, but only were living in her apartment. Nothing to be angry about, he he," he laughed nervously.

"That stupid fuzzy eyebrows thinks he has a change with Sakura now."

Naruto winced. "And he hasn't?" Naruto asked carefully, exactly knowing what Sasuke would answer. He really had to learn to shut his big mouth if he would like to live on.

"Of course not! She is mine."

"Do you love her, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked more confident and serious. "Because you really sound jealous now."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want anyone else to come near her, touch her, think about her or anything else. And I definitely do not want anyone hitting on her. Sakura is mine and only mine!" He glared his deathliest glare at Naruto.

"Well, if that is not jealousy, than I don't know what is," he shrugged, while he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him.

_That dobe is saying that I love Sakura? Do I… love her?_

_Let's see: I want to protect her. Make sure that she won't be hurt. I think she looks beautiful. I also have to admit that I might have been a little jealous at the thought of Sakura being with someone else, but only a tiny bit._

_I want her to be my wife, but only because she is a strong kunoichi._

_**But you didn't know she was so strong**_, a voice in his head said_**You used to tell her that she was weak.**_

_But she was the only available kunoichi! __**Yes, but you didn't know that either. You just **__**felt**__** that she would be… **__**the one**_

* * *

_**Well? You guys liked Sasuke like that? Being possessive and all :p Thought so **_

_**Well, you know what to do and don't be lazy! Review your asses off!! Or I just might forget to update in time!**_

_**Next chapter: Sasuke's forming plans? You really don't wanna miss that!**_

_**'til next time!**_

_**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx  
**_


	10. Sasuke is making plans!

_**I'm sorry about the rather short chapter this time, but I'm having final exams. Please go easy on me :p**_

_**I still hope you like it! I'll update asap, promise **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor Harry Potter, nor Bleach, nor (goes on and on) If I'll own something sometime, I will let you now!  
**_

_**Enjoy:)**  
_

* * *

_Recap:_

But she was the only available kunoichi! **Yes, but you didn't know that either. You just felt that she would be… ****the one**

Chapter 10: Sasuke's making plans?!

Sasuke gasped. This was not something he liked. He liked to be in control.

_So, I love her?_

**Hell yeah!**

This was the first time since the massacre of the Uchiha clan, that there were so many feelings written all over his face.

Naruto could only smirk at the emotions that were displayed on Sasuke's face.

Confusion, shock, realization, they all passed by. And suddenly: "Naruto, do you really think that I love her?" Sasuke coming to him for advice? He must have been really confused and desperate.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself. But I definitely think you should!"

The Uchiha glanced at him, nodded and ran off to see the Godaime.

Sasuke dashed into the Hokage's office. The Legendary Sucker looked up form her paperwork, raised an eyebrow and asked: "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you never heard of 'knocking'?"

Sasuke ignored her question and asked as coolly as possible after someone had dashed into an office: "I need to speak with you."

"I understand that," the blonde kunoichi replied sarcastically.

"It's about Sakura," he added.

She frowned: "What about my apprentice?" she asked.

"I want to marry her. I think I love her." The Godaime smiled. _Finally,_ she thought.

"Well, why are you telling me? Go tell her," she remarked.

"I can't."

She looked at him in confusion. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because she won't believe me," Sasuke replied and sighed inwardly. This was so stressing.

Tsunade folded her hands once again and thought about it. It was quite a problem indeed. She knew Sakura as the best and had seen her transform. She had become sceptical, despite the fact that she had never doubted that the Uchiha was still alive. Even when she acted tough, she was a vulnerable girl and bruised easily. If she would believe Sasuke was fooling her, while he was actually telling the truth, her poor heart would shatter. Even though he was really loving her, Tsunade could notice that easily, because of his worried face, Sakura would never believe him.

"I see your problem," she finally said, making up a plan. "You have to convince her that you really love her, or she will be broken."

"Oh, yeah, thanks that you are trying to cheer me up," he said sarcastically, followed by: "But how should I achieve that?" he sighed.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. _He is finally melting, good job, Sakura._

"I'll make up a plan," she smirked, exactly knowing how to deal with this problem. He Uchiha clan would be revived. She inwardly patted herself and nodded at her genius. "Call Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Jiraiya here."

Sasuke twitched. "You want to involve Jiraiya in here?"

"No, but I have some unfinished business with him. You are dismissed."  
Sasuke nodded and left the office.

_What is she planning? _He wondered. _Damn, Sakura, I'm so sorry for everything I to you. I have to pay for it now. It hurts. I know what you must have been going through now, I think,_ he thoughtwhile he inwardly winced as he thought about Sakura and her teary face the night he left. _I'm sure melting_, he thought. _Maybe the people who don't have or show feelings are weak. Afraid of being hurt._ He grimaced. _Now I'm becoming poetic as well. _That was a little too much for his likes. He would always be Uchiha Sasuke and within a short amount of time, he would make Sakura his misses. He grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Ino asked curiously while she and Shikamaru walked by hand in hand. Although, you could see that she made Shikamaru hold her hand, since he followed her reluctantly, scowling all the time. His other hand was stuffed in his pocket. You could nearly see him think that his other pocket felt seriously empty without his hand.

"You have to go and see the Hokage," said Sasuke coolly. "Both of you," he added while he looked at Shikamaru, who was eying him with a cocked eyebrow.

Ino raised an eyebrow too and Shikamaru shrugged. With a 'poof' and a lot of smoke they were gone.

Sasuke was training with Shizune. She was a great help and challenge. Not only because she was also a medic, but she was a jounin as well. So Sakura could practically learn a lot from Shizune, while they were training. The other day, she had trained with Kurenai. Sakura had asked her, because she was specialized in gen-jutsu. Sakura had already shown some talent in that area and now she would like to improve her skills. Kurenai, who was glad that someone was that promising in gen-jutsu, had happily accepted Sakura's request.

She had shown her some new jutsu and Sakura was trying them on Shizune now.

As the jounin collapsed, panting heavily, she complimented Sakura, who was exhausted as well. "You've improved quite a lot now, Sakura."

Sakura smiled happily, satisfied with her achievement.

"Thanks! But if it wasn't for you and Kurenai, I would never have improved this much in such a short amount of time."

Sakura grinned and let herself fall next to Shizune.

She was so exhausted, that she didn't even felt Sasuke's presence. Although he wasn't approaching them, he was nearby.

He rushed from tree to tree, trying to find Kakashi. "Kuso," he muttered angrily. _Where the hell is that perverted man when you need him? _He thought, while he scanned the area.

He had found everyone else. Naruto and Hinata had been, as expected, at the ramen bar. Jiraiya wasn't hard to find as well, he just had to go to the place where most of the women were. Oh, how he despised those places.

"Where the hell are you, Kakashi?" he mumbled agrily.

Then he felt another familiar chakra approaching and he stopped at the next branch.

"There you are! I've been looking for you about three damn hours!" he growled.

"Yare yare, what do you want then?" Kakashi sighed, easily hiding his grin underneath his mask. He knew exactly what he wanted.

"The Godaime wants to see you," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Not anymore, I already spoke to her." Kakashi was having a hard time not to burst out in laughter.

"You did?" Sasuke asked coldly as he tried to stop his boiling anger while he clenched his fists. "So I wasted three hours?"

Oh if looks only could kill.

"Want to spar to make it up?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"You bet," Sasuke groaned, already planning different kinds of torments.

_I wish I could do a gen-jutsu in which I could make Kakashi believe that his perverted books were burnt, _he thought evilly. _Maybe Sakura could teach me_.

He'd heard from Shikamaru that she was very talented in that area.

He smirked at the idea of how great their children would be: Sharingan, perfect chakracontrol, immense speed, good at gen-jutsu and inhumane strength.

He noticed just in time that Kakashi was coming at him.

But seriously, how normal is it for a guy to fantasize about his future children? I mean, this is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about. He must really be smitten.

After Sakura had finished her training with Shizune, she decided that she wanted to go to Ino.

As she arrived at Ino's place, and knocked, Ino wasn't there. Sakura shrugged and turned around, but waited because she saw Ino approaching. She was alone and noticed Sakura. She was alone and noticed Sakura. She happily waved and yelled: "Hey there, Sakura!"

Sakura waved back and asked: "Where do you come from?"

Ino laughed nervously, thinking about her mission. "From Konoha, just like you. Nah, just kidding," she quickly added as she saw Sakura's look. "I just came from Tsunade-sama. She had a special mission for me and Shika-kun." Ino seemed quite proud.

"Well, what do you have to do?" Sakura wondered.

"Ano, it was top secret, I cannot even tell you," Ino mumbled.

Sakura nodded understanding her best friend's situation. After all, if you are a shinobi, you cannot know every detail of a secret mission. She didn't want to put Ino into trouble. Ino sighed in relief. _Mission safe_, she thought, inwardly wiping the sweat from her forehead. If Sakura would know about their plan, it wouldn't work out.

* * *

_**Let me now if you liked it! Thanks for all the other reviews ;)**_

_**'Til next time.**_

_**Kakashi: Noes! I was too late again! Hey, wait, I was in this chapter! Banzai!**_

_**Me: Yeah... right, whatever...**_

_**Kakashi grins sheepishly**_


	11. Operation in progress

_ **Hey there everyone! **_

_**New update is here again not a very long chapter and I'm really sorry about that, but I had 2 final exams today and I really didn't feel like typing any more **_

_**Oh, one of the finals was English and I'm proud to announce that I had 41 out of 51 points, yes, yes, thank you, thank you!**_

_**I still hope you will enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah... as if**_

_**I am dedicating this chapter to XflyXawayXangelX! My fanfiction pal D (here it is, especially for you! Yeah, go and feel good! )**  
_

* * *

_Recap: _

_If Sakura would know about their plan, it wouldn't work out._

Chapter 11: Operation in progress: stage one completed.

"I wanted to talk about Sasuke-kun with you," Sakura announced.

Ino smiled, this would make everything easier and less suspicious. If Ino herself had to come up with the subject, it could have become troublesome.

Ino unlocked the door, and said: "Come in, I'll make us some tea."  
Sakura entered Ino's house, totally oblivious to the fact that it perfectly fitted Ino's plan, and, of course her mission.

"You wanted to talk about Sasuke-kun?" her best friend started.

"Yes, I don't know where to start. I mean, I had a long time crush on him, but now he is back, wants to marry me and I just know that he will not ever love me. It just makes me so sad." Sakura looked really sad. Ino hoped that Sakura and Sasuke would finally be together. She was glad that she could play a part in it.

"Well, I believe that you should give in to those feelings, Sakura. You love him and no one should struggle against love. Moreover, you're destined to be together! Didn't that fortune teller tell you to be patient? Don't forget that."

"Well, just as you're destined to have five children, you shouldn't struggle your fate either," Sakura smirked. Ino just rolled her eyes, although she looked a little paler.

"I am trying to make a point here, forehead."

"I know, I know. Maybe you are right," Sakura soothed.

"By the way, you already agreed to marry him, remember? You knew you would. Just trust me Sakura, he will love you. Have faith in him. Everybody knows he will," Ino smiled, actually telling the truth, but Sakura didn't know it yet.

Said girl sighed and got up. "I think I'll go for a little stroll to make up my mind. Thanks Ino, you really helped me a lot," Sakura thanked her best friend and got out of the house. She thought about what Ino and the fortune teller had told her. She grinned at the thought that they both sounded a little bit like the old Neji with his talks about fate.

Her little stroll ended at the swing by the academy. She took a seat and wrapped her arms around the ropes. She looked at the academy, where it all had started. Her being teamed up with her crush. Oh, how jealous Ino had been. She had enjoyed it so much.

Now Sasuke wanted her to be his wife, after he had rejected her for so many years.

_Hell, why am I complaining so much? Ino is right. I should be happy and accept my fate._ Then she grinned again. _I almost start to sound like Neji myself. I will make Sasuke-kun love me, no matter what!_

It seemed like stage one of the plan: 'Get Sasuke and Sakura married' had succeeded.

Stage one: make Sakura accept that Sasuke can love her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was still staring at the academy where she had taught the new medic nins earlier. Tsunade had asked her if she could come up with an advanced program. Sakura had willingly accepted the request.

Sasuke approached the girl on the swing.

"I thought you would meet me to show me around in my new house?" he asked with a blank expression.

Sakura glanced at him and answered: "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I haven't been thinking about it anymore. I just came back from Ino and forgot about it."

Sasuke smirked inwardly. _So she has already talked with Yamanaka? Good. If everything went according to plan, stage one is cleared. Dammit, why has everyone agreed to Naruto's stupid names for our plan? I mean 'stage one' it is not a damn game._

"Good to hear," he replied, which gave him odd looks from the kunoichi in front of him. He stretched out his hand and raised her to her feet. Then he smirked while he said: "Let's check out my place."  
He turned around, letting go of Sakura and without looking back, he went in the direction of his former and future home. He knew she would follow him, she always did. That was one thing he loved about her. Her loyalty. He just knew she would always be there for him. No matter what happened or how long he would stay away. It comforted him.

_Tomorrow it will be Naruto's turn,_ he thought as Sakura caught up with him. For now, he was satisfied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke held his pace as he arrived at his former house. The last time he had seen it, it had pretty much been a ruin. Some people must had restored it to how it used to look. On one of the walls was the Uchiha fan repainted.

He inwardly smiled at the thought of all the Uchiha children that would be running through the garden, he and Sakura as the proud parents of the smart little boys and girls.

He saw Sakura waiting at the entrance, so he joined her to go inside.

As soon as they entered the house, Sasuke could see that some people had been very busy. All the old stuff was replaced by new stuff. Most of the furniture as well. As far as he could remember, there had been a few cracks in the walls, but all of them were crack-free now and been repainted. On some of them he could see the new painted Uchiha fan. He followed Sakura as she showed him around. For him, it felt a little weird, since it had been his house.

Sakura happily showed him the little changes she had made and how busy everyone had been during his absence. She talked full enthusiasm about the work they had done.

He glanced a few times at her, admiring her never dying happiness. He could not wait until everything was ready. Until she would be ready.

_Sakura_, he thought_, you are one hell of a girl_.

Suddenly she let out a girlish shriek. Sasuke jumped protectively in front of her, his Sharingan flashed and he pulled a kunai out, ready to kill anyone who would attempt to make a move.

"Spider!" she gasped.

Sasuke's spinning Sharingan turned back into his normal eyes, he slowly lowered his hand, turned around and asked disbelievingly: "What?"

He couldn't help himself but being amazed. _She is tough as hell, beats the hell out of anyone and is afraid of a little spider that is so much smaller than her and certainly much more frightened of us than she was of it._

"Spider," she repeated, looking anxiously. She pointed at the nasty little fellow at the floor.

"Are you seriously afraid of a spider?" he still couldn't believe it.

"Just please rid of it already!" she yelped.

"Che," he replied, bending over to pick up the hairy problem causing animal.

"Uch, I hate all the bugs and spiders in the world," she shivered. "I'm about to throw up, if I only imagine that Shino has loads of them in his fricking body! I'm so glad I don't have to do any mission with him. I know I'm a ninja, but it just freaks me out." She sighed in relief as Sasuke shoved the door to the backyard open and got rid of her nightmare-on-eight-legs.

"Sakura," Sasuke started as he stared at her shoulder. "Spider, right there." He pointed at her shoulder that was only covered by the fabric of her shirt.

Sakura's eyes widened and she yelled: "Get it of, of, OF!" She had closed her eyes in fear. She opened them again as she felt a little pressure on her shoulder. She looked right into Sasuke's onyx gaze. He was smirking at her. "Just kidding," he whispered as he leaned in. Before she could react, he put his mouth on hers and kissed her softly.

As they broke apart, Sakura asked nervously: "Do you like the changes I have made?" She had the urge to play with her index fingers, to avoid his gaze, afraid that he would tell her he didn't. But she was no Hinata, so she put herself together and looked right into his eyes.

"It's okay, I guess," he answered teasingly.

Sakura laughed, relieved that her work was appreciated. She would not let him know that she had done all the work herself. She had insisted on it by Tsunade. Although she was blabbering about how everyone had helped her, she had done it all herself. Combined with the working at the hospital, minor missions and her teaching job, she was exhausted, the two days before Sasuke had returned, she had laid in bed and sleep due to exhaustion.

"You are staying at my house from now on," he suddenly announced. Sakura looked at him in surprise. Instead of responding at his remark, she asked: "Why do you never ask?"

"It is just not my style," he shrugged.

"You would get the same result, you know," Sakura remarked as she looked at the handsome boy in front of her.

"Yes, I am very aware of that," he answered coolly. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and he smirked. She was copying his habits which was definitely a good sign.

"Then why don't you ask?"

"As I just said: it is not my style and it takes too much time that way." He sounded a bit arrogant.

"You could make it your style," she suggested, studying him.

"I will keep it in mind," he smirked again. He was thinking about his proposal. This time he would definitely ask.

Sakura nodded, satisfied with his answer. _At least he will take it in consideration, _she thought.

"Come, I will make you some dinner, Sasuke-kun." She looked at him and asked: "What do you want to eat?"

Sasuke gave her an odd look. "Sakura, there is no food. I've abandoned this house a long time ago. If there is still food, I really don't want to eat it." He was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I know that, Sasuke-kun. That is why I already bought you some food. I thought you would not be in the mood for going to the grocery store. So, what do you want to eat?" she repeated.

Sasuke just shrugged. "I don't care."  
Sakura frowned for a second and then smiled. "I'll just make you my favourite food! I am sure you will like it." She turned around and went to the kitchen.

Sasuke sat down on a chair and thought about tomorrow.

_I hope Naruto will come up with something good. No, wait, I bet the Hokage told him to let Hinata handle it. The dobe would __probably screw up. The Hyuga girl would be much more capable of the job. I wonder what the dobe's plan is; he was so damn mysterious about it. Che, I only hope it will work out._

After a while Sakura called him for dinner: "Sasuke-kun, dinner is ready! Prepare yourself to be amazed!"

He got himself up and slowly walked to his dining room, while he was thinking about Naruto and his mysterious plan.

* * *

**_Everybody knows how it works, review and I'll update Thanks to all my reviewers! You make me happy )_**

**_Kakashi: ..._**

**_Me: Yeah, I know, you'll be in the next chapter, promise! _**

**_Kakashi: ..._**

**_Me: At least I hope you'll learn your lesson, be in time pal!_**

_**Kakashi: ...**_

_**Me: This is getting old...**_

_**Make Kakashi happy and donate to the 'bring Kakashi back to this story' you can help him by leaving a review!**_

_**Kakashi ::puppy-eyes::**_


	12. Naruto's observation

**_Heya I'm sorry if lately the chapters are a little short, but I don't have much time to make up the story and I really wanna update So you will have a frequent update at least, don't complain, be happy I update _**

_**Hope you all like it either way **_

_**Thanks to all the people that were funding the bring Kakashi back fund! He is back in this chapter and will be in the next! You can also donate for the bring Gai back or the bring Shikamaru back fund. I inserted Kiba in this story, because he hadn't been there yet. So for all the Kiba lovers, he is in here, finally **_

_**Kakashi: Can I do the disclaimer now?**_

_**Me: Yes you can.**_

_**Kakashi: She doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto, but she has the power to kick me out of this story, so for once in my whole life, I am on time! **_

_**Me:... You made them speechless, I am sure about that!**_

_**Kakashi: Yay! The power is mine!**_

_**Me: Yeah, now go back to your corner.**_

* * *

Recap: 

_He got himself up and slowly walked to his dining room, while he was thinking about Naruto and his mysterious plan._

Chapter 12: Naruto's observation

As they were having dinner together, Sakura told him about her teaching the new medic nins. "Shizou was so satisfied with the results, that I could continue," she told him proudly. "Oh and today the strangest thing happened by the way. Lee-san came in, horribly beaten up. As I asked who had done this to him, he started to cry. Can you believe that?"

Sasuke smirked in respond.

"That's not funny, Sasuke-kun!"

"I believe it is."

Sakura looked stunned at him, then realization washed over her face and she asked: "Do you have something to do with this?"

He didn't even bother to look innocent. "He had to stop hitting on you," he shrugged. His smirk emerged again. "And by the way he acted, he must have stopped for sure. It was about time he would realize that you are mine and only mine." He was referring to what Sakura told him a moment ago and Sakura stared at him.

"You can't just beat someone up for that!"

Sasuke just laughed. "He deserved it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Alright, no sex." She stood up. Sasuke stared at her in utter disbelieve. "Don't be so irrational!"

She turned around and said: "Not until you apologize to Lee-san."

"And having him hitting on you again? I don't think so!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, it's you loss," she shrugged, but silently smiled.

_Although I cannot tolerate his behaviour, he is definitely opening up his feelings, _she thought. _And I kind of like_ _his possessive side, but still…_

Sasuke stared at Sakura's back as she walked out of the room. His first thought was: _Holy crap,_ his second was his favourite line, the one she hated the most. _An Uchiha always gets what he wants. No way that I will apologize to that idiot. Che, who does she think she is, ordering me around? Well, she is very caring, that one is for sure, but still…_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the end of the day, they both went to bed together. Sakura was too stubborn to give in and rolled over.

Sasuke, not planning to give up, undressed himself and made sure that Sakura would notice.

She was just pretending to be oblivious, while in fact, she was nearly trembling. She wanted him so badly, but she had to be strong.

_I can't let him treat Lee-san like that… Though it was getting pretty annoying that he always is hitting on me. Damn it, I can practically feel his body heat. Why does he have to be so dead sexy? I can only peek. I have to see him! At least… Damn it. I'll just run my hand over his abs… Well, his chest as well… and his hair, I definitely have to touch his hair or I won't be able to sleep. Oh no! I can't stop! Damn it, why does he have to be so dead sexy?!_

Sasuke just smirked as he rolled on top. Hadn't he said so?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned.

Sasuke's smirk just grew bigger. _An Uchiha __always__ gets what he wants, _he thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Sakura received an official message which said:

_Sakura-chan,_

_Please meet me at the training grounds,_

_I would like to talk to you about _

_Sasuke-kun._

_Hyuga Hinata._

Sasuke asked: "What did it say?"

Sakura scowled at his sudden nosiness and said vaguely: "Hinata wants to see me."

Sasuke just smirked and said: "Good." He walked away and left a dumbfounded Sakura. She stared at his back as he walked away, but shrugged after a while and made her own way to the training grounds. Hinata had not told her what time she had to be there, so she assumed the Hyuga heiress meant as soon as possible. Sakura was wondering what Hinata wanted to talk about.

_It is about Sasuke-kun, yet what would __she__ want to talk about?_ She wondered.

A familiar chakra emerged behind her and a voice asked: "A-Ano, Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired girl turned around, smiling at the shy girl.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked kindly. Hinata slowly blushed, not knowing how to begin. Then she reminded herself that this was a mission: a mission to bring two of her friends together, so she asked: "Can w-we go somewhere w-w-where we can talk?"

"Sure Hinata, where do you want to go?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around. She smiled and nodded. "W-Well, here is f-fine. There is n-n-nobody here."

Sakura sat down under a tree and Hinata followed her. "So, you wanted to talk about Sasuke-kun?" she asked cheerfully. Hinata blushed again and hesitated.

"N-Naruto-kun told m-me that… Well, h-he and Sasuke-kun were t-training together, a-and as he asked S-Sasuke-kun if he w-w-was falling in love with y-you, he b-b-blushed!" She managed to exclaim.

Sakura let it sink in. _Sasuke-kun blushed? Because Naruto asked if he was falling in __love__ with me? Sasuke-kun __blushed_

"He actually blushed?" Sakura asked to make sure she had heard it right. Hinata happily nodded in response.

"So… Sasuke-kun is actually falling in love with me?" she asked, emphasizing the love. She stared at her friend. Hinata nodded shyly. Sakura let out a shriek and hugged the other girl. Hinata looked stunned and flushed at the sudden contact.

Naruto had, for this occasion, hidden himself in a tree and had masked his chakra. He was grinning now. Their plan was finally coming together. He looked over his right shoulder and saw his former sensei reading his perverted book.

"It's your turn tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei," he grinned, happy with Hinata and his achievement.

"I know, I know," he older man replied, flipping a page of his book. He grinned and held his book tighter, while his cheek slightly coloured.

Naruto swiftly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the annoying, never-likely-to-disappearing book. Kakashi dodged it easily, by catching it through the hole in the middle with his index finger. He didn't even blink.

Naruto sighed and returned to watch his girlfriend and his former team mate. His grin reappeared as he saw that Sakura was excitingly talking to the pale-eyed girl.

Stage two of the plan: 'Get Sasuke and Sakura married' had succeeded as well.

Stage two: make Sakura aware of the fact that Sasuke is already in love with her. He took out a piece of paper and a pen to write down his report for Tsunade.

_ Obaa-chan,_

_ Stage 2 of the plan: 'Get Sasuke-teme and _

_ Sakura-chan hooked up for ever' is completed.  
_

_ Naruto_

_ p.s. Kakashi-sensei really is perverted; _

_ he is non-stop reading his dirty book. _

_ I even think I heard him say: I wish that –_

Tsunade read the report contently. As she read the p.s. she saw that the paper was ripped and smiled_. Kakashi must have intervened there_, she thought, shaking her head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Sakura had her talk with Hinata, she went happily to the hospital. She was daydreaming about how Sasuke had blushed after Naruto had asked him if he was in love with her. She was so busy with her own thoughts, that she had failed to notice that she was almost running into someone.

"Sakura-san!" The vaguely familiar voice exclaimed. She looked startled as she looked up to face the owner of the voice. "What a pleasant surprise! Just as I was looking for my eternal rival. I am sure that you, as the Hokage's apprentice and his former student, know where he is!" Gai exclaimed self-assured. He crossed his arms and looked expectantly. Sakura sweat-dropped and said: "Uhm, no sorry." Then she walked away.

_Why do I always run into those… peopl_e? She asked herself.

But nothing could ruin her perfect mood. She started her daydreaming again.

As she arrived at the hospital, the usual mass of wounded boys was at least reduced to half.

Sakura didn't mind it at all, yet she wondered how it was possible that suddenly her whole fanclub was not trying to convince her to date them.

A nurse rushed towards her and smiled excitedly.

"Sakura-san, some of the boys told us that they were threatened by your fiancé to stop hunting you down, or else he would make them feel real pain. Congratulations!" she added at the end. Sakura was confused, since she didn't quite see the connection between a threat and 'congratulations'.

"With your fiancé, I mean," the nurse made clear as she saw Sakura's expression.

Sakura sighed. _He did it again_, she thought. But the nurse mistook it as a sigh of happiness, so she started babbling about how happy she was for her and if the rumours were true: Was it the Uchiha Sasuke who proposed to her?

But Sakura just laughed: "I did not hear anything about any proposal."  
The nurse looked disappointed and walked away, muttering something like: "This is the last time I believed Ayame-san."  
Sakura gave her one last odd look and shrugged before she went to work.

Despise the odd incident, Sakura could not stop dreaming about a perfect life with her Sasuke-kun. Oddly, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She had loved him for so many years, starting as a childhood crush. But now, it started to seem like he was loving her back, it felt so different. She felt incredibly happy, but on the other hand, she was nervous. Nervous as hell.

_I don't know where this comes from, but I feel so nervous. I have even slept with him _(and at that point she slightly coloured) _but now it seems that he actually is falling in love with me. I still cannot believe it though. After all those years… Does Sasuke-kun finally want to be mine? Hmm… I do find it a little bit strange that suddenly everyone is talking about us. No, that is not totally true. It is more like they are trying to pair us up._

But Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts, as Kiba came to see her, because of an injury. She cured him and they had a little talk. Nothing special, until Kiba said: "Hey, Naruto is acting pretty weird lately."

Sakura laughed and answered: "Well, isn't he always?"

But Kiba looked at her and said: "I know, but I mean really weird. And the disturbing part is that it is not only him: Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto were discussing something, but as I walked by, they suddenly shut up. Like I wasn't allowed to hear anything. I was curious, so I asked Hinata about it, but she just stuttered that it was nothing. I could smell that she was hiding something." Akamaru barked to emphasize what Kiba had said and Sakura frowned. What was going on?

* * *

**_Funds are open for donation! Rrrrrrrrreview please! Who will offer the most? I will dedicate my next chapter to the best/nicest/funniest reviewer! Yay! That's worth it, isn't it::puppy-eyes::_**


	13. Shikamaru and Kakashi on duty

_**Exams are over!**_

_**Yay! Here it is! The long awaited chapter! I hope I will satisfy you junkies!**_

_**What is going to happen? Oh, exciting! Let me know what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, working on it **_

**_Dedicated to: Sasuke Uchiha 4 ever, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only and you.broke.a.promise! I couldn't pick just one person, so here you are!  
_**

* * *

Recap: 

_What was going on?_

Chapter 13: Shikamaru and Kakashi on duty!

After Kiba had left, Sakura finished the rest of her work and went home to her own apartment, to pick up some stuff she would need, while she was staying at Sasuke's.

She was making her way to the other side of the village, as a 'poof' was heard. A lot of smoke made it hard to figure out who it was, but Sasuke didn't need to see his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she happily exclaimed.

"Yo!" the silver-haired jounin smiled.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked curiously.

"In fact there is," he smiled. "Do you have some spare time tomorrow, Sakura? I was going to ask you to train with me, namely."

Sakura looked quite surprised; the last time they had trained together was months ago!

"Ano, you mean now?" she asked, hoping he didn't meant now. She was in the mood for a hot bath.

"Tomorrow," he answered, giving her a smile from underneath his mask.

"Shouldn't you be busy reading your book?" she teased him. He put his hands up in defence.

"I would rather train with my favourite student," he said smoothly. Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay! Tomorrow it will be."

"Come to the training grounds at noon tomorrow," he waved and with another 'poof' he was gone.

_He did not bring his book with him_, she suddenly thought stunned. _Things get weirder by the day. Oh, that reminds me: Naruto and Ino's plans. At least when they are having plans. It's strange. Poor Sasuke-kun, I hope they didn't talk to him like they did to me._

And so went Sakura home, totally oblivious to all the things going on in the world around her.

She picked up some stuff from home and made her way to Sasuke's.

During her trip, she saw Shikamaru walking in the same direction.

"Shikamaru! Oh, Shika!" she yelled, speeding up to catch up with him.

Said boy stopped and turned around. He was surprised to see Sakura coming at him. _Damn, why do I get the troublesome jobs? _He sighed inwardly_. Go and report to Sasuke, they say. Che, I knew it wouldn't be this easy._

"Oi, Sakura!" he replied. His hands were folded behind his head. He had to get rid of her for a short while, otherwise he wouldn't be able to report to Sasuke. And man, that would make Ino very pissed. He preferred her nice side.

"Where are you going?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Ano," he quickly had to think of an answer. "I'm just on the way home to eat dinner."

"How is the life of a jounin going?" she asked him, apparently unaware of the fact that Shikamaru really didn't feel like chitchatting with her. Even less than usually.

"Lots of work," he answered to the truth. This seemed like something easy, but no, there were always some complications. He preferred the easy life. So he had to talk himself out of this, and he had to do it quickly.

Fortunately for him, Tenten decided to drop by just at the right time. She came over, enthusiastically waving at them.

"Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Well, I better get going. Angry mothers are troublesome," he said. _And so are angry girlfriends,_ he mentally added.

"Talk to you later Shikamaru! Say hi to Ino for me!"

Shikamaru raised his hand to show her that he had heard her. He quickly made his way to Sasuke's place.

"How are you doing Tenten? Long time no see!"

"Yes," beamed Tenten. "I just came back from my mission with Neji," she started to tell about her whole mission, including all the romantic details. Who would have thought that Tenten was a girl for romance?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had arrived at Sasuke's. He entered the house by yelling: "Oi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke showed up from the backyard as he heard his name. He was surprised to find Shikamaru standing in his living room.

"I brought you the report," the lazy guy shrugged. He took the scroll out of his pouch and handed it over to the Uchiha. "I ran into Sakura on the way here. Luckily, Tenten showed up and distracted her. Did you guys told her and Neji about the mission yet?" he wondered.

Sasuke nodded, while he was reading the scroll. "That was Tsunade's job. Tenten must have seen you talking with Sakura and decided to help you out. Thank you by the way."

"No problem. It was my job. Troublesome, but A-ranked mission are far more troublesome," he explained.

"I think you can better go home now. She will arrive any minute now," Sasuke warned. Shikamaru nodded and disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Another popular disappearing jutsu. But who had to clean up the mess?

Sakura opened the door shortly after Shikamaru had left. She walked in and yelled: "Sasuke-kun, I'm home!" She put her bags of clothes down. She walked into the dining room and a delicious looking meal was waiting for her at the dining table. Sasuke was already seated. Sakura quickly grabbed her bags and put them on the couch, and then returned to Sasuke.

"You cooked us dinner?" she asked astonished.

"Smart as ever," he smirked, happy that she had that appreciating look in her eyes.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and said: "I didn't think you would be a person to cook."

"Hn," he replied, slightly offended. Sakura giggled at his reaction and sat down.

She realized after a few bites that the food he had prepared was really great!

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't think you would be such a great cook!" she shouted in surprise.

"I've lived alone for a pretty long time, remember? I don't appreciate fast food as much as the dobe."

Before Sakura could answer, someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it," Sakura smiled. She stood up and walked to the door. As she reached for the doorknob, someone shouted: "Sakura! Open the door, I know you are there!"

_Ino-pig_, Sakura thought immediately. She opened the door and her blonde friend was almost bouncing in excitement. As she saw Sakura in the door opening, she squealed and hugged her. "Oh, Sakura! Shika-kun asked if I wanted to marry him!"

Sakura's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face. She let out a shriek. "Oh, Ino-chan! That's great."

Ino was still bouncing outside and was talking very quickly now.

Sasuke wanted to know why there was such an annoying ruckus in the front of his house. Were the fangirls back? Annoyed he walked towards Sakura and cocked an eyebrow with a blank expression on his face, as he saw the two girls hugging each other, bouncing up and down in excitement. _A shame that Jiraiya isn't here to see this,_ he thought sarcastically.

"What's going on?" he asked annoyed, with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was leaning against a wall, while he waited for an answer.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Ino and Shikamaru are getting married!" Ino squealed again and Sasuke felt the urge to put his fingers in his ears.

"Hn," he replied.

_So that lazy guy popped the question?_ He thought.

"I wish I would get married," Sakura sighed, with a dreamy expression on her face. She was oblivious to the fact that her soon-to-be-married friend and her bofriend/don't-know-what-to-call-you were exchanging looks.

Ino grinned, looked over to her best friend and said with twinkling eyes: "I'm sure you will" Sasuke just hn'ed and turned around. Ino stared after his back, before she turned back to Sakura and hugged her again. "But for now, I would ask you to be my maid of honor!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she yelled: "I would love to!" stretching the 'love' happily.

"When is will the wedding be?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. There is a lot we have to plan of course and we wouldn't want it to be close to the other wedding," Ino mused. Actually, it was more like thinking out loud, because she really felt like slapping herself in the face now.

"What wedding?" the pink-haired girl asked, almost fainting out of curiosity.

"Ano, well," Ino felt really hot now. Luckily, she wasn't a fast blusher.

"You will find out soon enough," she finally answered, hoping that Sakura would buy it.

"I'm so happy for you!" she started again, while Ino was almost trembling. At least she didn't have to feel the wrath of the Uchiha.

"Thanks! Well, I better get going. I have to tell the others as well! Bye!" _That is before I will tell you more,_ she thought while she turned around. Sakura shut the door behind her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Sakura went to the training grounds as Kakashi had asked her to. She wasn't worried that she wouldn't find him, since he had the annoying ability of finding you everywhere you were. She had brought one of her medical books with her. There would be a big chance that he would arrive three hours too late.

Sakura seemed to be lucky today. She had only had to wait for an hour and a half.

"Kakashi-sensei! You scared me to death!" A startled Sakura exclaimed with her hand on her heart, trying to calm her racing heart down.

Kakashi smirked and replied: "If I could do that, I would even be a better shinobi. But why were you scared? You knew I would come." He sounded very surprised.

"Yes, I did, but I wasn't expecting you for at least an hour and a half more," Sakura said, climbing to her feet. "I see you didn't bring your book," she remarked surprised.

"There are more important things today," Kashi smiled, inwardly crying, because his book was lost.

"I hope that was the last time you shocked me today," she answered teasingly.

_Scrap the whining and crying about the book_, he mentally noted himself. Inner Kakashi sobbed though. _**Got… to be strong!**_

"Yes, well… I'm not sure about that. We have to talk, Sakura."

She gave him odd looks. What was it with this man today?

"It's about Sasuke."

Now here looks were suspicious. This didn't went unnoticed by Kakashi, even though he was an emotional wrack.

"Why does everyone wants to talk about him?" she asked, throwing her hand up in the air.

"Because it is important, Sakura," he smiled at her from underneath his mask. _**Just like our book,**_ Inner Kakashi sobbed again.

"More important than your book?" she winked.

_**That hurt!**_Inner Kakashi cried.

"I'm sure you've noticed Sasuke's possessiveness." He waited for her response, depending his story on it.

Sakura sighed in acknowledgement: "I sure did."

"Well, there is a reason why he has become like that." Kakashi closed his visible eye for a second, banning all the thoughts about his lost book. He had to focus on the story now.

"He lost his parent on a very young age. They were killed by his brother as you know," he eyed Sakura and saw that she was listening to him carefully, so he continued.

"Sasuke was alone from that day on, because his whole family was gone. Naruto was alone too, but he reacted on it a bit different, which will be old news for you too. Sasuke had to live up to his brother since he was born. Itachi was a genius and his father probably loved him more than he loved Sasuke. That must have been the reason that Sasuke became… well, a human ice cube would be appropriate here. He locked his feelings inside of him, only focussing on hating his brother and becoming stronger to kill him, as you will surely remember of the introduction I let you make about yourself.

Sasuke didn't care about other people anymore. He had loved his brother so much and now he had done this to him. He didn't trust anyone. But then you guys came into play. Sasuke, though reluctantly, made friends and would protect each of you with his life. He went to Orochimaru to seek power, and killed him together with his brother.

He comes back, and I will make this short, falls in love with you and suddenly, he finds himself loving again. But of what happened in the past, he is afraid of loosing someone important, especially as important as you are to him, Sakura, again. That is why he is so possessive Sakura. I hope you will understand that now. Actually, I don't doubt you do. The more I hope you can live with it, though. But that is up to you to decide." He smiled again.

Sakura had listened with great interest and she surely understood why he was possessive now. He didn't want to lose her! He deeply cared for her.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said rather speechless.

"Aa, very good. This will work out just fine," he replied. Without any further announcement, he left, looking for his book, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

Shizune saw Sakura leaving the place and smiled. She emerged in the Hokage's office, smiling contently.

"Report please, Shizune!" The blonde Hokage ordered.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! Everything went well. I think the time is right!"

"Good," the blonde woman replied, smiling at her cousin. "Get the Uchiha over here."

_Stage 3 of the plan: 'Get my apprentice and the Uchiha together' is finished. Time to execute the big surprise,_ she thought contently. _And time for a new bottle of sake to be opened, but then, when isn't it?_

Stage 3: make Sakura clear that she can live with him.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think! As you can see, I added both Shikamaru and Kakashi! _**

_**Sadly, I have to announce that the final chapter will be the next one. Yes, this is hard for me too. BUT! I am thinking about making an epiloque about Ino's wedding! So, what do you think? I started a new story too, called: 'The captured Uchiha' check it out! I'm looking for a beta-reader to edit it, so if you're interested, let me know!  
**_

_**Best/nicest/cutest/funniest review will be a winner and gets the dedication for the last chapter! You don't wanna miss that now, do you? **_

_**Kakashi: Give me the book backkkkkkkk!**_

_**Me: Noes! You've read enough!**_

_**Kakashi: Tell her to let it gooooooooo! I'm gonna dieeee!**_


	14. When Sasuke gets Sakura

**_So people... this is it. The last chapter. I'm positive that there will be a epiloque though! So don't be sad!_**

**_I hope you will enjoy this last chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: after all this time... it's still not mine._**

**_Dedication: this dediction goes to: oxsasusaku4evaxo_****_, thanks for the enthusiastic review! And for being such a devoted reader!  
_**

* * *

Recap: 

_Stage 3: make Sakura clear that she can live with him._

Chapter 14: When Sasuke gets Sakura

"Uchiha, you're here for a reason, as you might have thought already," Tsunade started. The boy glared at her, obvious irritated. What she said could also mean that there was a small change he hadn't. He was not stupid.

In irritation, he nodded and made a gesture to make the Hokage clear that she could continue.

The blonde woman coughed, and moved on. "Shizune reported to me that the mission was a success. That leaves us only one thing. Namely, your proposal to Sakura." She waited a second to let the words sink in. As he slowly nodded again, she continued. "The time is right now Sasuke. You know what to do."

The Uchiha looked at her, quite surprised that the time was right. He had lived towards it, but it was so… sudden. Was he afraid? No, of course not. He was ready to commit himself.

"You're dismissed."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke wandered around Konoha, looking for the right place to propose to Sakura. She was a special girl and after all they had been going through, she deserved a great proposal. He wasn't really a guy for romance, unlike Lee. Maybe he could talk to him?

_No! _Was his immediately formed answer. _Never __ever__ will I talk to that guy about Sakura._ He could scrap Naruto as well. He didn't have much choice, he had to do this himself. Only he could accomplish this extremely hard mission. He would just consider it a S-rank mission. Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. No problem at all, right?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking about the past strange days. Strange was a little bit of an understatement. It was weird. It looked like everything was centered around Sasuke and herself. Like they wanted to pair them up. Not just for they're own sake's, but it seemed like the whole village of Konoha was interested in their fresh relationship. She just couldn't figure out what was going on.

As she was walking through the streets of Konoha, she saw a lot of people looking at her, smiling and waving at her. Of course, she was a very good nurse and she had saved many lives. People were grateful to have her as the head nurse. It was nothing new that they greeted her, but now they were extremely friendly. It was almost suspicious. She didn't know how to react.

It was not like she could ask anyone about it. They were all in it. She even thought of Sasuke as a suspect. He was acting very un-Sasuke-ish. He was happier than ever, which was pretty strange already, and he didn't seem to mind that she was going out with on of her friends almost everyday. It was almost like he was encouraging it. He never encouraged anything. Perhaps back when she was still a fangirl. The only thing that he had encouraged back then, was that she and all the other fangirls would give up on him. Not that it had worked or whatsoever, though.

She was dying to know what was happening. _I mean, how can something so big, that everyone is involved, pass me without me noticing it? Sasuke-kun is definitely in this too. I will ask him to tell me about it. No, even better, I will demand him. Like he would listen to me if I asked something of him._

Sakura groaned out loud. This was so damn frustrating. She wanted to know what was going on. And suddenly it stoke her: _I will ask Naruto_. She thought with a devilish smile. He was always so easy to intimidate.

Thus, she made her way to Naruto's favorite restaurant. Ichiraku Ramen, here she comes!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto saw Sakura approaching. He also saw that she had some sort of evil grin on her face, so it couldn't mean that this was going to be a fun encounter. He silently gulped and thought about what she was up to.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she saw one of her best friends sitting at the bar. _Bingo,_ she thought.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, quite nervous. He really didn't like that expression on her face.

"So, have you been up to something lately?" she asked, while her eyes were dangerously sparkling.

Naruto gulped again. _So that is what it is all about. I can't tell her anything or Sasuke-teme will kill me, rip me apart and fry every single piece. _He didn't know what he found more frightening: the look on Sakura's face, or Sasuke's punishment.

"Not really," he replied carefully.

"Not really, or not at all?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Not at all," he answered, trying to sound confident, which failed miserably. _Dammit_, he cursed.

"Spill it, Naruto," she said, suddenly not so friendly anymore. Her sweet voice was gone and she sounded more dangerously as ever.

"Listen Sakura-chan. There is nothing you should worry about. Nothing is happening." He had decided that a pissed Sasuke was more frightening.

"I know something is happening! Spill it already!"

But luckily for Naruto, Hinata decided to show up on that very moment.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready to go out and celebrate our anniversary?" she smiled sweetly, without any stuttering.

They both looked stunned at her. "You didn't stutter at all, Hinata!" Sakura said proudly.

Hinata happily nodded. "I'm working on i-it," she smiled.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "You're lucky this time. I don't want to disturb your anniversary."

As she stood up and turned around to leave, Naruto almost fell down his chair in relief. "That was so close. Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Hinata frowned, something very unlike her. "But Naruto, did you forgot?"

"Forget what?" The blonde, dense ninja asked, scratching the back of his head.

"It is our anniversary," Hinata answered slowly.

Suddenly, Naruto had the urge to run after Sakura and tell her everything, willing to accept both the punishments of Sasuke and Sakura. This was not a very good situation to get stuck in…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura felt more frustrated than ever. She had been so close to the answer and still hadn't one. She couldn't think of any more options and that made her pissed.

Why did everyone have to behave so strange?

She even couldn't ask Ino. Her best friend was probably occupied with the planning of her wedding. That meant that Shikamaru was also not available for talking. Hinata was spending her time with Naruto. How about Tenten and Neji? No they were probably on another mission. They had made it a competition to accomplish as many A-ranked missions as possible. They were more alike their sensei than they would ever notice.

She really felt the urge to scream by now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was following Sakura and had noticed that she had talked to Naruto. He had looked quite upset, so Sasuke knew what was going on. He had to make up his mind quickly. Yet, he really couldn't think of an appropriate place to ask her to be his wife.

_How __would've dad asked mum to marry him? And especially where?_ He wondered. Than it stroke him. After all, there was only one place that would live up to her expectations. He didn't know why he hadn't thought about it before.

He jumped from roof to roof to prepare everything. Not that it was a hard thing to do. He had to make everything ready and than prevent Sakura from going home before the night fell.

He quickly made his way to his home and made sure that Sakura wasn't going the same way. He had to ask someone to occupy her for a while.

_Ino and the lazy ass are probably too busy. Naruto and Hinata had problems themselves, _he thought while he grinned as he remembered the dobe's face._ I have to ask Tsunade. After all, she wants to see Sakura and me married. Yes, it has to be her. It's not like she would be busy anyway. Only using her hand, to drink the stupid sake._

He speeded up to reach his destination earlier. The earlier, the better.

Once arrived, he knocked on the office door. "Come in," a female voice called out.

"Ah, it's you again, Uchiha," the Hokage smartly remarked. She was slightly surprised to see him in front of his desk again.

"I need your help," Sasuke simply said.

Shizune looked a little shocked. "That is not how you talk to Tsunade-sama!" she said, but Tsunade waved it all away.

"Where's the fire?" she asked.

Sasuke started to explain his plan of proposing to Sakura at a very particular place. The Hokage happily nodded, approving of his idea.

"So, basically I need you to keep Sakura busy," he said bluntly.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. _Sakura surely has some good influence on him. He's becoming a much nicer person._

"Sure, it will be taken care of. Shizune, make sure that someone orders Sakura to come here immediately. Tell her it's about the last stage of the rebirth jutsu."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied, she walked off with Tonton in her hands.

"So, that's some nice idea you have there, Uchiha," the blonde woman said contently. "Go take care of your preparations."

"Hn," he replied. He quickly made his way out of the tower and jump on the nearest roof. He rushed back home and made sure to prepare everything.

In Sasuke's backyard, there was a very pretty Sakura tree planted. It was there since he could remember. The blossoms were spread around the tree for they had already fallen down. Sasuke's plan, was to propose to Sakura, under that tree, surrounded by their blossoms. They would fit perfectly with Sakura's hair and she would even look more stunning. He was planning on putting tealights all around the place, making sure their surroundings would have a nice glow. He would take her to the place when the twilight would turn into the night. It had to be perfect. He never thought he actually could be romantic. He was proud of himself.

He suddenly stopped on a roof close to the supermarket, remembering that he didn't have that many tealights. He jumped down and entered the supermarket.

_Now, where do they keep those fricking lights? They have to be somewhere,_ he thought, walking around the store. They had many kinds of candles, but he couldn't find any tealights._ Damn, I have to ask someone where they are. I don't like needing the help of anyone._ He was really annoyed.

"Hey you. Show me where the tealights are," he ordered a girl that obviously worked here. She looked at him in curiosity. She must be wondering about why the Uchiha Sasuke wanted tealights.

"Right here," she showed him. A lot of tealights were wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Hn," he replied, not bothering to thank her.

He bought some bags of the annoying lights and made his way home.

Once arrived, he pulled the bags open, spread the lights on the floor and started to bring them in the right position.

Suddenly he thought of something very important. Something he had forgotten. _Oh damn… a ring!_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was happy. Well, that is an understatement. She was dancing around, screaming: "I did it! I did it!"

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice. She was very proud of Sakura. She had managed to achieve everything that she had taught her. Actually, there was nothing more that she could teach her.

Sakura was now looking in the mirror at the new formed blue spot on her head. It had the same form as Tsunade's. She was so excited.

Tsunade looked out of her window and saw that it was almost night now. It was starting to get dark outside.

"Sakura, I think you can go home now," she smiled. This was going to be a very nice day. At least Sakura wasn't thinking about the 'conspiracy' anymore. She had tried to get the information out of Tsunade, which hadn't worked of course. After all, she was the Hokage.

"Sasuke-kun will be so proud!" she happily exclaimed. "Bye, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Bye, Sakura."

_I hope they will be happy,_ she thought before she reached out for the bottle of sake. She couldn't call it a night yet. There was way too muchwork that had to be done.

Sakura jumped outside in her happiness. She wanted to tell everybody about this. But first Sasuke.

_I hope Sasuke-kun will be proud of me! I really want to make him proud._ She thought.

She slowly walked her way home, thinking of what she would tell him. It had been a long process. She was a little exhausted, because of all the chakra she had to use.

As she arrived at Sasuke's mansion, she looked around and saw that it was dark inside.

_Isn't he home yet? _She thought curiously.

She entered the home. It was pitch black inside the house. She tried to turn on the light switch, but it somehow didn't work.

Suddenly she saw light coming from the backyard. It was faint, but it was definitely there. She prepared herself to fight. Slowly she walked towards the door that lead to the backyard. It wasn't completely closed. She pulled the door open and entered the backyard.

The light was stronger here and now she could see that it were tealights. Pink tealights were laying on the ground. Someone had lit them. She followed them curiously. They lead her around the house and then she saw the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

The Sakura tree was standing in the middle of a heart. The heart was formed by many tealights and she could smell the nice aroma that was coming from them. The fallen Sakurablossoms were laying on the ground, spread across the heart. Leaning against the tree, to complete the perfect view, was the love of her life.

Sasuke was actually standing there in the middle of the heart.

_Did he prepared this? Why did he do this?_ Sakura thought confused.

She slowly walked towards him and waited for what was coming. He didn't speak.

"Sasuke-kun, what is this all about?" she asked confused.

Sasuke just smirked and did something she wouldn't have thought he would ever do in his entire life. He kneeled before her. Uchiha Sasuke was kneeling before her. Sakura flushed.

"Sakura," he mumbled quietly. "I love you so… much. Please marry me."

Sakura was shocked. First the lights, then Sasuke waiting for her, kneeling in front of her and he told her he loved her! And then he actually asked her to marry him. He never asks anything.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered, slightly shocked.

"Please Sakura, I love you so much," he asked her again. He was gazing at her and waiting for her answer. He was praying that she would say yes. He, Uchiha Sasuke, was frightened. What if she would turn him down?

"Yes… Yes!" Sakura exclaimed a little breathless. "I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" she added.

He rose to his feet and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and it showed a fabulous and shining ring. He pulled it out and shove it on to her finger. "Here," he muttered shyly.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with love for him. Sasuke lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, Sakura. Soon you will be my Uchiha Sakura," he told her.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she simply answered before she kissed him again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day they were standing in the Hokage's office. Sakura and Sasuke had talked with her about the preparations of the wedding and Tsunade, happy as a mother, had offered to call everyone to make sure they would be in the office too.

All the former rookie nine, their sensei's, Gai's team, Sakura's parents, other important people and even their friends from Suna were there.

Sakura and Sasuke were standing in front of them, holding hands. They waited until everyone had calmed down. Than Sakura announced: "Sasuke and I are getting married." They had already decided that Sakura would bring the news, since Sasuke wasn't much of a talker.

Everyone started to talk again and everyone wanted to be the first to congratulate the engaged couple. Everybody was so happy for them. They were finally together.

Ino came to speak to Sakura: "Oh Sakura! I knew you would someday marry Sasuke!" She happily shouted. "I told you there would be another wedding!" She hugged her best friend and they led out some tears. Shikamaru was standing behind them and muttering: "Troublesome." Yet, he had a smile on his face.

Naruto came over to see Sasuke and hugged him into a big bear hug, which made Sasuke feel a little uncomfortable. "You did it, teme! You finally popped the question!" he shouted.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, a little embarrassed by Naruto's affection.

Hinata was standing behind her Naruto and smiled at his never ending enthusiasm.

"Time for reproduction, Sasuke, isn't it?" their former, yet still perverted sensei smiled.

"Shut up," Sasuke replied.

"A little more respect for your former sensei," Kakashi joked. "Besides, if I hadn't been there to guide you, you wouldn't be standing here now, making this announcement." He was very happy again. A very almighty person had given him his book back.

"I didn't do the announcement, remember?" Sasuke said annoyed. _How I hate formal things,_ he sighed. He glanced at Sakura, who was sparkling of happiness. _But I'm glad she is happy._ He thought.

Lee was quiet during the whole time. As Gai tried to cheer him up with his usual springtime of youth talk, he just said: "Yeah yeah, whatever."

He really wasn't happy that his innocent flower of youth was taken by the stupid Uchiha of depression. He vowed to himself that he would find a new flower of youth within a week, otherwise he would run three thousand laps around Konoha and he really didn't felt like doing such hard work at this moment of his depression.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As everybody had finally left, and they had said goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune, they went home together. They went to bed together and Sakura said: "I love you Sasuke-kun. I always will."

"I know. I love you too. I'm sure I will always love you. I will kill anyone who'll ever touch you."

Sakura smiled at her soon-to-be-husband. "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"We will have many children," Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled.

Sasuke rolled himself on top of her. "Why not start now?" he whispered seductively.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped as he pulled her clothes of. He just smirked and whispered: "I love you Sakura."

* * *

_**SOOO... what did you think?! Was it good? Let me know! Review please!**_

**_Kakashi: Aaah! Thanks for giving me my book back._**

**_Me: Sure, nobody wants to see a weak Kakashi, slowly dying on the inside because of his book._**

**_Kakshi: You were really mean..._**

**_Me: Yeah, but it was fun. Don't whine. You have your book back and you're almost offically dismissed from this story._**

_**Kakashi: Almost? But the story is over?**_

_**Me: You will appear at Ino's wedding.**_

_**Kakashi: But no more torturing, right?**_

_**Me: I will think about it...**_

_**Kakashi: Noes! **_


	15. Epilogue: Ino's wedding

**_Finally, finally, FINALLY! It's complete, done, over with. I finished the epilogue._**

**_It was pretty hard to do though. I hope you like it! I've done my job for now and made the end long! Almost 3000 words! It was 6 pages long! Be happy about it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Yay! I'm going to Crete next week! Yay! So I'll own a flight ticket, a seat in the plane for a few hours and some other stuff, yet, Naruto is still not mine and it will never be!_**

**_Dedicated to: All you faithful readers and reviewers! Do it one more time! Make me happy!_**

**_Special dedication to: XflyXawayXangelX for being my friend and Sasukeishott, because I like to bring some happiness!_**

* * *

Epilogue: Ino's wedding.

"Oh, Sakura! I hope my wedding will be as wonderful as yours!" a very nervous Ino whined for the hundredth time that day. Sakura smiled patiently at her best friend, who was trying to make her perfect-looking hair even more perfect.

"It definitely will," she replied, rubbing her belly. Her marriage had sure been fruitful already. It'd only been two and a half months ago now.

"I don't know, Sakura! I mean, how would things be going with the boys? Shika-kun wasn't so delighted that he had to wear a suit."

Sakura inwardly sighed. They'd been having the same conversation for the past week now.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," she assured her friend.

Xxx

Meanwhile, the guys were indeed having a hard time with Shikamaru.

"C'mon Nara, I've been through the same. I know it's disgusting and annoying," Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, sighed and added: "And troublesome, but believe me, it's worth it. They'll be happy. Trust me, you don't want to ruin their day. It's not a good idea."

Naruto was, oddly enough, standing quietly in the corner of the room. Sasuke eyed him and asked: "What's wrong?"

Naruto gazed back and the envy could be heard in his voice as he answered: "I want to get married too."

"Then why don't you just ask the girl?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because it's not that easy. She comes from an important clan and damn, she is even the heiress of the clan. I might not be good enough for her father. You should know," he added.

"My clan was slaughtered, remember?" Sasuke replied dryly. "And by the way, why shouldn't a future Hokage not be good enough?"

Naruto grinned at this statement, feeling a little bit better now. He shifted his gaze to Shikamaru and looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked the little bit greenish looking boy.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she genius muttered. Sasuke smirked. "Tough ninja you are."

"Just don't throw up on the suit!" Naruto warned. He earned a glare for that remark.

He scratched the back of his head, muttering: "Well, I think I'm going to get Sakura-chan, she'll probably know what to do."

As he left the room and shut the door, an unpleasant noise was heard from the other side of the door. Naruto shivered and quickly made his way to the girl's room.

Xxx

Choji was checking out the food in the reception room. He was chosen to be the best man. Therefore, he had the task to let everything pass smoothly. Food was very important as a matter of fact. He decided to make his way through all the food that would be served and taste a little. It was delicious. Well, no wonder, because his own mum had made it.

He nodded in satisfaction and started the sound-check. Everything had to be perfect, or else his best friend would feel the wrath of his wife. Choji grinned. Who would have thought that his two teammates would end up together, being married at the age of eighteen? Funny how things could turn out.

Xxx

"Sakura-chan!" the screaming of Naruto could be heard everywhere.

Sakura opened the door that led to Ino's dressing room. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Shikamaru doesn't really feel good," Naruto answered through his heavy panting. "I think he's just too nervous. The problem is that he's throwing up and we don't have an extra suit when he's going to throw up on his suit. I thought you might be able to help."

Sakura chuckled. "Is that fine with Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was very protective over her, since she was proven to be pregnant. He even wanted her to quit her job, but that had been a little bit too much for Sakura. Yet, she was very happy with her husband. He was very caring and always thinking two steps ahead of everything.

"Well, I think he will allow you to heal him of his illness," Naruto grinned. "He doesn't really like people throwing up."

"Okay okay, lead me to him, I'll see what I can do."

Naruto made his way back to Shikamaru's dressing room. Sakura followed him.

Naruto almost kicked the door in as he rushed inside the room. Shikamaru looked even worse than he did when he had left. Sakura was trying to keep her laughter as she saw Sasuke standing far away from the boy with a face like a lemon. He looked very unpleased.

Sakura stepped forward, telling Shikamaru to sit up straight and filled her hand with green chakra. She placed it upon his stomach and let her chakra enter his body. The greenish color slowly disappeared and after a while he said: "Thank's a lot, Sakura. I owe you. Ino would kill me if I would ruin the wedding." He cracked a smile at her and she chuckled.

"No problem, we would all be in trouble if anything would go wrong."

Xxx

"Ino, are you ready to go?" Sakura asked. They were all waiting for her. literally. The ceremony couldn't even start without her. Yet, Ino hadn't been there as the music started. So they'd restarted it, but as she hadn't made her dramatic entrance by the fourth time the music had started, people had started to get annoyed. Sakura had grinned sheepishly and had walked out of the room. She was going to drag her best friend in here, wetter she liked it, or not.

So there she was, standing in front of the locked room, asking Ino if she would come out by herself or, so she mentally added, would rather be dragged out like Sakura'd intended in the first place.

"Ino, if you don't come here within the next three seconds, I will use brute force to come and get you out." She waited. She wasn't really looking forward to unnecessarily use her chakra. Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it with her being the carrier of their baby. Especially not combined with stress.

Sakura sighed and filled her hand with chakra. She carefully pushed against the door and it broke.

She stepped forward, only to find Ino sleeping. Wasn't that an anti-climax? No drama at all. She must have been exhausted from the hectic of the days before. Sakura smiled, only to wake her forcefully and to look at her with an angry glare.

"Damn you, Ino-pig! Everyone is waiting for you out there!"

Ino's eyes widened. She looked at the clock that was hanging against the wall and let out a scream that had certainly been heard by the 'audience', waiting in the other room.

"Hush! They will think I've killed you." Ino glared at her. "What? After the way I left, they must think I'm capable of it anyway."

"Che! I need to fix my hair and my make-up! Oh geez! How could this happen?!" Ino said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, you haven't had a good sleep in like three days. You must've been exhausted!" Sakura replied, fixing Ino's hair, while Ino was working on her make-up.

"Thanks Sakura! I'll never forget this!" she said with a quick hug.

"And neither will I," Sakura grinned.

Ino snorted. "I don't have time for this, come on let's go."

Xxx

The wedding went pretty smoothly. Ino had been a little bit too early with saying 'I do'. Well, that is for those, who consider the beginning of the ceremony early. Let's be honest. Early is a relative word.

Shikamaru on the other hand had been too lazy to say: 'I do', so he yawned it after Choji had, nervously, poked him, whispering: "It's your turn now." Ino had sent him quite some glares for that mistake.

Sakura had sent everyone such a ferocious and intimidating glare at the part where everyone who wanted to, could interfere, that the only movements made were shivers of anxiety. Whoever would have dared to say a word, or even cough suspiciously, would have been eliminated. Sakura didn't care that she was pregnant, she would love to be the one to do this. Ino was getting on her nerves. Everyone knew that you better didn't mess with Sakura. Sasuke would kill you before one could take his last breath. Not that she couldn't stand her ground though, ever better: she would crack the ground and that would do no good to the wedding. The worst part was a pregnant Sakura though. Imagine: Sasuke's first, yet to be born child. The fulfillment of his goals, carried by the unspoken love of his life, somehow having the strangest mood swings and suddenly eating even more than Choji, in danger? Seriously, this was faster than committing suicide.

But back to business.

Shikamaru and Ino were dancing the first dance. She had forcefully dragged him out there and had even forced him into taking lessons with her, which nearly killed him, because of a little accident involving an angry Ino after him oversleeping half of their lessons. If it hadn't been for Naruto to jump in between and catch the full force of Ino's high heels, he wouldn't have stand here now. Probably something he regretted at the moment, seeing his face.

Naruto'd recovered quite fast. He even said it hadn't been as bad as getting hit by Sakura. This remark had caused Ino to train even more, because she still didn't like to lose from her best friend in the ninja area. Shikamaru hadn't been to happy about it though…

Xxx

Sasuke was observing Naruto while he was going crazy on the dance floor. His tie was loosened and he was behaving like an idiot with a glass of sake in one hand and holding Hinata's hand in the other.

He glanced over to Sakura and caught her glaring in Naruto's direction. Sasuke smirked.

He shifted his gaze to Ino, who was taking to her parents. Shikamaru was discussing something with Choji, and Kakashi looked as if he was bored to death. They had forbidden him to bring his book with him. Asuma was sitting next to Kakashi, with a cigarette in his mouth, talking to his friend, his gaze never leaving Shikamaru. He was clearly proud at his student.

Lee was sitting in the other corner of the room. Ever since Sasuke and Sakura got married, he avoided them, but now he saw him talking lively to a girl about their age. Going after her looks, it must be one of Ino's cousins.

_Good_, Sasuke thought, _I never __really__ hated the guy. He just had to stay away from __my__ Sakura._ He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him in surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I'm just very happy with you," he smirked.

Sakura blushed. "You're so sweet, Sasuke-kun," she said and kissed him back.

Xxx

Choji was talking to Shikamaru.

"Everything went pretty well, didn't it?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I will be happy when it's over. I love Ino and so, but she was the one that asked for this huge wedding, not me. I think it's way too troublesome."

Choji smiled. "I'm glad you made me your best man though," he said seriously.

"Don't worry about it, you've always been my best friend, now it was only logical to make you my best man too."

"Congratulations," Choji smiled.

Shikamaru looked over to Ino, who looked so happy and gorgeous and he smiled. "Aa," he replied.

Xxx

"Naruto-kun, I d-don't think y-you should drink more sake," a worried Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I love you!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata blushed ferociously.

"Naruto-kun, people are s-staring," she whispered.

"They are looking at how gorgeous you are, dattebayo!" Naruto said happily.

"I really think we should have a seat over there, with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun," she replied, turning an even darker shade of red.

But Naruto sunk on one knee and took Hinata's hand. "Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

She looked as if she was going to die, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Even though Naruto was drunk, his fast reflexes allowed him to catch his girlfriend in surprise. "Hinata? Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura rushed over to them and started a cursing session against Naruto, who had no clue what he had done wrong.

Sasuke came over too and dragged an unwillingly Naruto off the dance floor.

"Baka," he said to the foxboy.

Xxx

Kiba was pissed off. A busboy had told him dogs weren't allowed, at the entrance. Though it'd been over three hours he was sitting here already, with Akamaru of course, he was still pissed off. It had cost him over fifteen minutes and the help of Shino, before the stupid baka had allowed him to bring Akamaru. Shino'd explained the normal human being, that Akamaru wasn't just a dog. The busboy then apologized as his superior told him that Akamaru was even on the guest list.

Due to the seating order Ino had wanted, he was now sitting next to Shino, who was babbling on about how he'd shocked some doctors during a X-ray scan. Che, how annoying.

Somehow it didn't seem to be his day.

Suddenly another dog was approaching their table. Kiba looked at the dog with interest. He could clearly sense its chakra. Obviously a female by the way. He noticed it immediately, and so had Akamaru. He walked, rather shy, over to the pretty female and sniffed at her.

_Maybe the partner of this dog is female too_… Kiba thought. He looked around and locked eyes with the partner of the dog.

A boy…

No, it clearly wasn't his day. He sighed. Oh, how he wished this day to be over.

Meanwhile, Shino had moved on about another subject: the way you could recognize a female tree-hugging kind of bug.

Kiba rolled his eyes. It was going to a looong night, so he ordered another sake, which was gone all in once.

Xxx

Sakura was sitting contently next to Sasuke, her husband Uchiha Sasuke, on the couch.

"It went pretty well, didn't it?" she asked, eyeing her husband, who was currently caressing her belly full of love.

"Aa," he answered, his eyes never leaving her round soft belly.

Sakura grinned. "Well, for their standards it went pretty well. Of course there was chaos, but that's just Ino. Poor Shikamaru, he has to live with her all her life from now on."

"Aa," Sasuke said again, absentmindedly.

"Sasuke-kun, are you even listening to me?" she asked, faking an angry look. How could she be mad at the person she would give her life for in an instant? He was obsessed with their unborn child. In a good way, though. He would make a good father.

"I'm wondering when it will kick for the first time. I'm wondering if it's going to look like you or me. I'm wondering if it will get my Sharingan. I'm wondering… I can't wait until the baby is born, Sakura," he said, finally lookin her in the eyes.

She just smiled gently. "Didn't you tell me, the Sharingan is always showing up?"

"I'm not sure though. I've never heard of any family member who didn't had the Sharingan," he mused.

"Then don't worry about it," Sakura soothed.

"I'm not worried. I'm just wondering. It would be nice if he or she would have the color of your eyes." He caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

"I love you too, Uchiha Sakura," he replied. "I do think that the wedding was horrible, though."

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked, looking at him in curiosity.

"I had to share you with the others," he smirked.

"You know, we never had a honeymoon. What do you think? We could have a short vacation. I'm sure shishou wouldn't mind. She's checking on me every three hours, if I'm not overworking myself." She rolled her eyes. "Once, she even dragged me out of a patient's room, while I was checking on her."

"A honeymoon sounds good, where would you like to go?" he asked her, still keeping his hand on her belly. It felt nice and warm.

"I would like to go to Sunagakure. We haven't been there in ages and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro couldn't be at our wedding. How about we're paying them a visit?" She looked at Sasuke expectantly.

"I'm fine with that," he just said.

"Good, I'll talk it through with Tsunade-shishou." She got to her feet, ready to prepare herself for the night. As she walked out of the room, she suddenly stopped. She turned around and asked: "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Do you love me?"

"You know I do," he replied.

She smiled. _Finally,_ she thought.

She jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me, us, again!"

He hugged her back. "I'm an Uchiha. An Uchiha never leaves his wife and children alone," he smirked. As he the look in her eyes at the hated sentence, he whispered with an even bigger smirk: "An Uchiha always get what he wants. I love you, Sakura."

They locked eyes and their lips touched each other slowly, in a sweet kiss, full of love.

* * *

_**Over and out!**_

_**Me: Oh, Kakashi, by the way: here is your book back. You can keep it. Naruto was right, it was not interesting.**_

_**Kakashi and Jiraiya: You young people don't understand the work of perfect art!**_

_**Me: Hush! Go and read and write some more then!**_

_**Kakashi is pirouetting himself out of the room with his book and Jiraiya is tapdancing himself out of here... Yeah, I think it's possible with his flipflops!**_

_**Thanks to all of you!  
**_


	16. AN: wedding problem

_**Hey you guys!**_

_**No, not another chapter... but maybe I'll make one! It's all up to you. I was thinking about making a few one-shots which contains the story of the weddings of Sasuke & Sakura, Naruto & Hinata and Neji & Tenten. Let me know what you think. Since I already made the Shikamaru & Ino wedding, I won't rewrite it. Yet, I was thinking about putting them together with the When Sasuke wants Sakura story. The problem is, that the stories will mainly be about the other pairings, perhaps from the view of Sasuke and Sakura, like Ino's wedding.**_

_**I would like to know what you think about this idea. Please let me know! Even when you think it's not a good idea at all, I would like to know it. After all, you're my audience, I'm writing for you guys.**_

_**Perhaps I could make it a new story, something like: the weddings (suggestions for title :p) but then I'll copy the Shikamaru & Ino story, cuz I don't really feel like writing it all over again.**_

_**Thanks in advance,**_

_**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**_


	17. AN: Sequel is up!

**_Listen up, people!_**

**_I wrote the sequel to this story. It would have been too much work to send all of you a PM that a new story was out, so this is way better! _**

**_The wedding of Sasuke and Sakura is up! I posted it and it's called: 'The Weddings'. For those of you, who only had an alert on this story, I thought it would be nice to post an A/N, so you'd know the sequel was finally up!_**

**_Go and read it my lovely ppl!_**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

_**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**_

_**Oh yeah: REVIEW:wink: **_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
